Dear Stranger
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Si había algo que odiaba era que Eren le llevara la contraria, pero más odiaba la soledad. La idea de hablarle a un cuaderno se vino al caño cuando su intento de diario voló entre sus páginas hacia un destino incierto. Mikasa temía que alguien pudiera husmear sus sentimientos plasmados y, cuando comienza a recibir señales de vida y respuestas, su mundo entero se pone de cabeza.
1. Prólogo

**—Disclaimer:** ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de un anime tan... wow como lo es _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_, un hombre de admirar el cual me ha hecho llorar en cada capítulo del anime y que me ha dejado pegada a la pantalla de mi laptop/celular leyéndome cada tomo nuevo del manga, y ni hablemos de mis comentarios y stalkeos por tumblr... Cielos. Además, yo no hubiese podido idear tal perfección de trama, pero mi Haji, como ven, sí. Ésta historia la hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo con ganas de divertirme y expresarme *o*.

* * *

**Dear Stranger**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Prólogo**

_"¿Por qué, en general, se rehuye la soledad?_  
_Porque son muy pocos los que encuentran compañía consigo mismos"._  
**—Carlo Dossi—**

* * *

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que la visión de la luz no terminara por quemarle los ojos. El hecho de no ver la luz por hora y media, ya que la biblioteca se encontraba a oscuras debido a una presentación en videobean a la que ni le prestó suficiente atención, era suficiente como para sentir sus ojos acuosos y a su retina trabajando algo forzosamente para captar la luminosidad de los colores debidamente. Se frotó un poco los ojos con los dedos para eliminar el lagrimeo y, ya cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la claridad, se aferró a la correa del bolso que colgaba de su hombro y suspiró para retomar su camino.

Sola. Otra vez.

Desde que su hermano había sido admitido en el equipo de futbol junto a Reiner Braun, el mismo tipo que había sufrido un trauma después de que no se llevó demasiado bien con el tenis, las tardes después de clases ella volvía sola a casa.

Siendo otra historia en la que su desición hubiese ganado en aquella discusión que tuvo con Eren mientras él le anunciaba su nuevo puesto como miembro del equipo de futbol, esa misma en la que ella aportaba la idea de quedarse durante la práctica para esperarlo, quizás sus tardes entre las cinco, que ella salía de clases, y las seis de la tarde, que salía Eren, no fuesen tan aburridas y solitarias. No era que le molestara demasiado el hecho de estar acompañada únicamente por su sombra, era que su hermano la había reemplazado por un balón, ¡un balón, por Dios!

Arrugó el labio pensando en ello. Ninguna de sus compañeras se iba por la misma dirección, ni Sasha, ni Ymir, ni Christa y mucho menos la taciturna Annie. ¿Y a poco qué importaba ella para las demás ó, dado caso, en viceversa?

Sólo eran ella, su peor enemiga y su mejor amiga en el largo pasillo de la fama. Sí: la soledad era su enemiga, mientras que era su bufanda roja volando con el viento la amiga, ésa única compañía que disponía cerca que conseguía agradarle su pacienzuda forma de caminar. Y esto era en ocasiones, no todos los días, lástima; a veces no le daban ánimos de cargarla a menos que hiciera frío, que allí prefería colgársela al cuello y andar con ella como un chicle pegado al zapato.  
Perros callejeros cruzaban las calles de un lado a otro. Varias personas caminaban pasivamente a un ritmo más normal que el suyo. Habían pocos autos pasando por ahí y lo mejor era que el sol no estaba tan ardiente ésa tarde, por lo que su caminata no estuvo tan mal como otros días que le había tocado la soledad.

No culpaba a Eren sobre querer ser un atleta, se culpaba a ella misma por no acceder a la desobediencia de las palabras de él. Toda su vida había hecho lo contrario a lo que Eren le planteaba, ¿y por qué no ahora, si de todos modos sería una más del montón? Ni ella misma tenía una respuesta coherente para tal cuestión; quizás y solamente quiso darle un respiro de ella misma a su hermano, o quizás y ni le fascinaba el futbol como a otras chicas, así como a Ymir.

O quizás y le estaba por terminar de agradar por una mísera vez la compañía de Selena.

Selena, un nombre demasiado normal y corriente, fue como bautizó la morena a su peor enemiga, la soledad. Sólo tuvo que combinar la primera letra con las que más sonaban en la palabra y, ta-dá, salió el nombre. Muy bello para que Santa Soledad lo reciba.

Y... ¿de qué estaba hablando? Ah, claro... Selena y su compañía. Pues, no. Ni en un millón de años terminaría de agradarse con aquel vacío eterno a su lado.

Ubicó las llaves del departamento una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de éste. El dulce olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales cuando ingresó al interior de su hogar dejando su bolso encima de un sillón; había dejado un poco de café en la cafetera ésa mañana y todavía la casa permanecía con su olor. Le agradaba eso.

El departamento era pequeño, como si no vivieran muchas personas ahí, aunque así era. Constaba de una sala/comedor/cocina con un estrecho pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones. Una era de Mikasa y frente a la de ella estaba la de Eren, además de un único cuarto de baño el cual debían turnarse.

Tras calentar una taza de café en el microondas, Mikasa se fue a sentar en el sofá como cada tarde lo hacía desde que Eren se quedaba en la escuela a practicar. Su semblante siempre estoico e indomable tomó emoción depresiva. Nunca en su vida había estado acostumbrada a la pesada compañía de Selena, quizás es por eso que se sentía tan abatida desde que Eren inició en futbol.

Arrastró sus piernas encima del sofá y las flexionó de modo que sus rodillas daban directo con su rostro, mismo que apoyó entre ellas.

Mikasa no era una muchacha bastante social, más bien al contrario, ella era totalmente aislada. No hablaba demasiado, y si lo hacía era con monosílabos; sus amigos más allegados eran dos, y eran Eren y Armin, con los demás se llevaba normal sólo por ser compañeros de clase; jamás intentaba hablar o unirse a una conversación, incluso a veces parecía evitarlas. Y con todo eso, a la soledad la reprendía, la odiaba y reprimía.

Otra persona con la que intercambiaba incluso más palabras que con sus dos mejores amigos era con sigo misma. Sí, la chica hablaba sola, no, mejor dicho, su mente hablaba por ella.

Por ejemplo... Ya lo estaba haciendo.

Suspiró forzadamente. Armin era el mejor amigo de Eren y por lo tanto también suyo; se llevaban muy bien desde niños, con él hablaba normalmente, junto con su hermano. Lo pudo haber invitado a su casa para no estar tan solitaria, al menos. Conociendo como era Arlet, a él no le atraía el futbol demasiado, por lo que no tuvo la misma idea que Eren al unirse al equipo; lastimosamente el chico sí le tenía una cierta fascinación con la arquería y al mismo tiempo con el rango razonable y analítico —club de ñoños, como dirían muchas chicas vanidosas y bobas que estudían en su misma aula. Y como era de esperarse por su interés en el arco y la flecha, Armin pertenece al mismo club y al que siempre asiste en las tardes después de clases en la misma hora en la que Eren iba a futbol.

Era eso o se internaba en la biblioteca. Una de dos... o las dos.

Las chicas de su clase, Christa, Ymir y Sasha, también pertenecían a clubes o equipos deportivos, hasta donde ella conocía. Las dos primeras estaban en gimnasia rítmica, algo demasiado femenino según su pensamiento al juzgar a Ymir, misma chica de la que no se le puede exigir demasiado el demostrar que en verdad pertenecía al sexo. Golpe bajo si llegara a saber que Mikasa pensaba así. Sasha, por su parte, era la capitana de arquería; eso o estaba próxima a serlo, porque, hasta donde Mikasa conocía, la chica era muy buena.

Aunque los indicios de que otras de sus compañeras, así como Annie Leonhart, no asistían a extracurricular alguno, pudo haberles pedido a alguna de ellas que la acompañara a su casa, pero como había dicho antes, ninguna se iba por su misma ruta. Además, ella no era de esas chicas que solía invitar a sus compañeras de clases a su casa; eso sonaría, a oídos de ellas, como una sugerencia de fiesta salvaje femenina, por lo que Mikasa desechaba esas ideas de decirles su plan antiselenas.

En intento de despejarse un poco de sus pensamientos así como los símbolos de las ecuaciones, alcanzó la taza de café en su posición y tomó un sorvo. El líquido permanecía aún caliente, lo cual le vino de perlas. Volvió a reposar la taza sobre la mesa frente al sofá y de nuevo hundió la cara entre sus rodillas. Su cavilación la llevó a la conclusión de que necesitaba hacer más amigos urgentemente.  
Selena la vendría matando si no lo hacía pronto. Y su mente se cansaría de pensar en lugar de hacer que ella hablara.

El tintineo de unas llaves chocando una con la otra más el chirriante sonido de la puerta al abrirse hicieron que levantara su mirada inmediatamente y la posara sobre la figura de su hermano, Eren Jeager. Entre tantos pensamientos no le había prestado atención a la hora. Por un momento, los ojos aguamarina de él se encontraron con los negros de la chica encogida en una posición con las rodillas al rostro; supuso entonces que debía tener sueño o estaba cansada, porque normalmente se la encontra cocinando, limpiando la casa o haciendo sus tareas.

Eren hizo un gesto con sus cejas de forma de saludo, mismo que Mikasa contestó. Colocó la mochila en el mismo sillón en el que la chica lo había hecho con la suya y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la cocina.

Durante una micra de segundos, Mikasa percibió el olor de la colonia que Eren siempre se echaba después de ducharse en el momento en el que él caminó; volteó su rostro en la misma dirección en la que él se había ido y notó que el cabello de su hermano estaba húmedo. Definitivamente se había duchado, posiblemente en los vestidores masculinos del gimnasio, después de la práctica.

Tomó un vaso y lo llenó hasta el tope con agua del filtro. Tras beber la mitad de aquel líquido bendito, soltó un suspiro que llegó a oídos de Mikasa, quien lo miraba todavía.

En ese momento, Mikasa pudo sentir alivianadamente cómo el fantasma irritante de Selena se escapaba por la ventana, en busca de otra alma en pena como ella.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? —inquirió la joven, buscando comunicarse con él, para terminar de alejarse de Selena.

Eren consumió el resto del agua y contestó—: Fuerte —se giró hacia ella a paso lento y se dejó reposar en el sofá, a su lado—. Levi-coach nos puso a trotar sin descanso por más de quince minutos.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas de ese enano bastardo?

Y aunque su manifiesto de que el tipo mencionado no parecía caerle bien quizo que sonara como un susurro en su mente, su boca permitió que la tentación vagara en el aire, hasta llegar a oídos de su hermano.

—¡Venga, no es tan malo! —Eren rió y la miró con una ceja alzada—. Sólo quiere lo mejor para el equipo.

Sin obtener respuesta por parte de ella, Eren tomó el control del televisor sobre la mesita del centro de la sala y lo encendió. Mikasa simplemente se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla cada vez que Eren cambiaba de canal en busca de algo bueno qué ver.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde así. Ninguno habló, sólo miraron los malos programas que en la televisión había ése día. A ella le extrañó un poco que Eren no comentara nada al respecto sobre la basofia que transmitían en cada canal, pero tampoco quiso pensar mucho en ello. El hecho de ser tan poco social le hacía analizar demasiado las cosas a veces, porque sino era demasiado distraída.

¿Como ahora, quizás?

Veía la televisión en un programa que Eren escogio al azar durante todo el rato. Estaban pasando una serie de comedia, o mejor dicho un intento fallido de crear comedia. Podía oír un coro de risas como fondo cada cuanto pasaba algo en lo que se suponía debía crear humor, sin embargo ella no les estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo.

Por su parte Eren parecía disfrutar de la comedia absurda que recreaba el programa, pues cada cuanto se burlaba de sus chistes tontos que hasta Mikasa juró que podía verle salir lágrimas de sus orificios oculares.

Entre tanta distacción por parte de sus pensamientos, los ojos de ella comenzaron a pesarle en el momento en el que quiso captar aunque fuese un poco lo que estaba viendo, pero cada vez más era imposible permanecer con los ojos abiertos. Sin poder resistir más, sus sentidos le hicieron llegar hasta el punto de recostar su cara entre sus rodillas.

—Mikasa.

Escuchó la voz de Eren, pero sonaba lejana. Sus sentidos le estaban fallando cada vez más. Se quedaría dormida si perdía el total control de su cuerpo y no respondería al llamado de su hermano, mucho menos al de sus ahora vagos pensamientos.

—¿Tienes sueño? —inquirió él agitándola un poco de los hombros, acto que para Mikasa le pareció algo cruel debido a que era demasiado obvia la respuesta.

¡Venga, Eren! ¡Sólo mírala! ¿No notas acaso que está plácidamente dormida mientras que tú la andas jod—? Está bien, ya. Al parecer se entendió el punto clave en la mente cansada de Mikasa, pero Eren no parecía hacerlo del mismo modo. Sólo pudo emitir un débil gruñido que apostaba que el chico a su lado no había oído. Estaba cansada. Venga, date cuenta, chico-de-ojos-bonitos.

—¿Sabes? —musitó. Pero que aún Mikasa, con toda la lejanía que sentía entre su sentido auditivo y la voz de Eren, pudo escuchar—. Deberías conseguirte una amiga. Se nota que te aburres mucho esperándome.

Y ésa fue la gota que colmó la copa.

Su cerebro casi dormido pareció estimular sus sentidos de insofacto, segundos en los que Mikasa abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y encaró el lugar en el que debería estar Eren, sin encontrarlo. Giró su rostro en dirección hacia donde la televisión estaría encendida trasmitiendo el programa de intento de comedia, pero estaba apagada. Algo confundida se llevó las manos a los ojos para tallárselos, y sintió de repente cómo algo caía de sus hombros y daba directo con la gravedad hacia el suelo. Lo miró de soslayo, notando que era una manta roja que contrastaba con su bufanda; era la manta de Eren.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y notó que era Selena jodiéndole la paciencia otra vez. Mikasa casi ni cuenta se dio en que Eren no estaba a su lado como hacía rato era así. Su vista en proceso de recuperación se volvió en dirección hacia la cocina, intentando encontrar a la figura de su hermano quizás preparándose la cena que ella a la final no hizo. Pero, contrario a lo que en verdad buscaba, ahí pudo notar un único plato sobre la mesa con otro encima de él para que las moscas no patearan su contenido. Supuso que era su cena, y que Eren se la había preparado mientras ésta dormía. Observó el reloj de pared frente a ella, eran las nueve de la noche.

Bostezó y se estiró un poco aún en el sofá. Tomó la manta roja entre sus manos y la dejó reposar otro poco sobre la silla frente a la mesa, donde se encontraba su cena. Le quitó el plato restante de encima y descubrió que Eren le había preparado un sándwich simple con queso, lechuga y tomate; no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Se lo comió sin apuros, de todos modos el pan no era demasiado grande, y volvió a tomar la manta entre sus manos. Debía dársela a su hermano.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces recibiendo una respuesta tras de ésta, era la voz de Eren que le estaba permitiendo el paso.

—Despertaste —precisó al verla entrar. Estaba sentado en su cama rodeado de libros, seguramente haciendo las tareas del día siguiente, mismas que ella había realizado el fin de semana sin muchos apuros.

Mikasa asintió y de nuevo bostezó.

—Te dejé la cena en la mesa —informó.

—Gracias, ya comí.

Sin tardar otro diálogo más, Mikasa se acercó más a Eren dejó sobre su cama la manta roja que él le había prestado.

—Hasta mañana, Eren.

—Hasta mañana.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó a su propia habitación pensando en las palabras que seguramente había escuchado en sus sueños, con voz de Eren. Perfecto, ahora sus pensamientos, en lugar de adoptar la voz que escondía o aunque sea la silenciosa, fastiosa, pero cansina voz de Selena, era la de Eren la que conseguía conceber.

Debía buscarse amigos. Sinceramente.

Por primera vez sus pensamientos estaban de acuerdo con ella misma.

* * *

**Y... ¿bien? ¿Gustó?**

**Es un real gusto escribir en éste fandom por primera vez *U*, me siento tan pro en la vida hoy (logré mi cometido, see). Tenía éste proyecto en mi mente alrededor de septiembre y vine a comenzar a escribirlo en diciembre y, hasta el momento, lo sigo haciendo. Aquí me ven, con éste prólogo de lo que espero que sea una comedia con situaciones adolescentes, sin guerras, sin titanes, un universo alterno al anime.**

**Creo que notarán un poco el OoC en Mikasa. Sí, lo sé. Mi mente estuvo martilleándose todo éste tiempo que escribía intentando poner a Mikasa lo más normal posible, pero...****_ o sea, marico_****, la tipa es aburrida .-., en serio. Como sea; me agrada de verdad como me vino quedando su personaje, de todos modos es un AU, ¿no? Todo puede pasar...**

**Y, bien, esto es un simple prólogo, así que pronto, si recibo la aceptación del público de éste fandom, si de verdad interesó mi pequeño proyecto, lo continuaré.**

**Y, como siempre, agradezco la oportunidad de escribir aquí *U*.**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**

* * *

_Para Victoria Dawn Justice, mi ídola de ídolas.  
__**Aunque sé que no estás perdiendo el tiempo leyendo ésto, desde el fondo de mi corazón de fanática, te deseo**__  
__**un muy feliz cumpleaños hoy 19 de febrero. Te admiro un mundo.**_

_**Gracias, de verdad, por haber entrado a mi vida, Victoria.**_


	2. 1 Bolígrafo

**—****Disclaimer****:** ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de un anime tan... wow como lo es **_Shingeki no Kyojin_**. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_, un hombre de admirar el cual me ha hecho llorar en cada capítulo del anime y que me ha dejado pegada a la pantalla de mi laptop/celular leyéndome cada tomo nuevo del manga, y ni hablemos de mis comentarios y stalkeos por tumblr... Cielos. Además, yo no hubiese podido idear tal perfección de trama, pero mi Haji, como ven, sí. Ésta historia la hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo con ganas de divertirme y expresarme *o*.

* * *

**Dear Stranger**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo I:** Bolígrafo

_"El escritor escribe su libro para explicarse_  
_a sí mismo lo que no se puede explicar"._  
**—Gabriel García Márquez—**

* * *

Era otro día más. Era otra tarde en la que debía esperar a Eren en casa. La única característica que diferenciaba ése día de los demás era que tenía compañía y no precisamente la de Selena.

La semana pasada, el profesor encargado de la materia de historia, Dot Pixis, había dejado asignado un trabajo escrito para culminar con un objetivo de una ponderación del veinte, misma que influiría de gran manera en la nota final de todos. Para Mikasa no era ningún problema, incluso cuando dicho trabajo era bastante largo. Igual tendría el resto de unos no tan salvajes fines de semana para entregarlo en la fecha establecida, la cual vendría siendo dos semanas después.

Sin embargo, Pixis hizo de las suyas al poner el maldito trabajo en parejas. Mikasa estaba por mover cuentas y tomar del brazo a Eren antes que Armin lo lograra, diciendo que estarían juntos, pero las palabras del profesor trastabillaron su intento de caza y reprimieron unas de las pocas palabras que querían salir de su mente y de su garganta: él iba a escoger los benditos grupos.

Por un lado, Mikasa celebró mentalmente, así el hecho de escogencia no sería un problema, pero por el otro quería que la tierra se la tragase así como un titán en tiempos muy remotos se comía a su presa. Al menos le había tocado alguien demasiado distraido como para darse cuenta de su increíble desesperación por hacer amigos alternos a la invisible compañía de su soledad.

Y ése alguien, era una personita que tenía a un lado.

Sasha era lista en clases a pesar de que muchos lo negaran por como ésta era y se comportaba. Sólo pensaba en comida y bocadillos, lo que hacía sorprender a Mikasa de que la joven no engordara o aumentara algún kilo de más. Ésta pertenecía al mismo club que el joven Arlet, arquería, y hasta donde Mikasa conocía, Sasha era una de las veteranas tras haber practicado el deporte desde muy pequeña.

Ésa tarde, Sasha había decidido faltar dejándole un recado con Armin al profesor encargado del club, alegando que tenía que irse a casa de una compañera a hacer un trabajo. Y aquí es donde entraba Mikasa en escena; Sasha había dicho que su casa quedaba muy lejos de la vía del colegio y prefirió que la reunión de trabajo fuera en el departamento de Ackerman y Jeager, misma que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Mientras tanto, Selena Soledad se mantenía fuera del recinto de estudio. Al menos una buena noticia para la morena.

El único problema de Braus era que no se le daba muy bien al tratar de entender física cuántica. Y como Mikasa era una genio en todas las ramas sin esforzarse demasiado, le pidió el favor de que le explicara un poco y hasta los momentos todo iba de perlas; Sasha comprendía las explicaciones de la asiática bien, pero como ésta otra dudaba de ello, prefirió inculcarle unos ejercicios —y de los más difíciles— para comprobar si de verdad le había captado.

Y ahí se hallaban: Sasha moviendo frenéticamente el lápiz sobre la hoja en la que Mikasa le había puesto la operación, balbuceando algunas palabras de aliento, cuentas fáciles como de sumas, restas y multiplicaciones e incluso mascullando unas pocas maldiciones con desdén; Mikasa por su parte apenas la observaba de manera aburrida mientras mordía la parte superior de su bolígrafo, con el que pronto escribiría el informe de historia.

En momentos como ése, en los que el fastidio inundaba su cuerpo como la sangre, recordaba el sueño que tuvo hace dos días, mismo en el que su consciencia adormitada que había adoptado la voz de Eren le decía que debía buscar amistades —era eso o que Selena la estaba volviendo loca otra vez—, así como la mañana del día anterior, en la que no tenía nada más importante qué hacer que ver las nubes desde su puesto en el salón de clases.

Ayer, en un logro de dejar de cavilar, se dispuso a intentar su cometido, pero vaya que la tarea costaba...

Primero lo intentó con Ymir y Christa; ambas chicas eran compañeras suyas desde que tenía memoria, por lo que se imaginó que no le costaría demasiado. Pero al tratar de hacer migas con Christa, quien estaba más cerca, notaba en Ymir, sentada al otro lado de la rubia vigilándola tal cual guardaespaldas, cierta apatía con ella, aunque no se sorprendió demasiado, puesto que ella era así. De igual forma, ni porque Christa fuera por demás de amable o Ymir tan repelente, pudo establecer más allá de una conversación cuando quería una amistad que reemplazara esas tardes aburridas y llenas de preocupación en las que sólo pensaba en Eren.

Y es que a la chica apenas le salió un posible, serio y aterrador tartamudo al pedirle a Christa que le regalara una mina de grafito para su portaminas.

Después del fracaso de su primer plan, lo intentó con Annie, la chica aislada y de aspecto rebelde de la clase. Al igual que con las otras dos, Mikasa estudiaba con ella desde hacía mucho, y jamás la vio entablando amistades.

Reiner y Bertholdt siempre se le acercaban para conversar, pero ésta parecía evitarlos, o simplemente no intervenía demasiado en sus charlas. Siempre pensó que Annie se llevaba bien con su propia Selena, que disfrutaba de la compañía invisible de su soledad, algo por lo que ella contrariamente nunca se apasionó. Y, al igual que con la primera opción, con ésta no obtuvo resultados favorables. Annie era incluso más antipática de lo que podría ser Ymir en sus malos días del mes.

Claramente al momento de pedirle prestado su borrador, ella ni siquiera expresó palabra.

Y la última en su lista era esa chica glotona que tenía en frente, Sasha Braus. Hasta ahora los resultados con ésta eran mejores que con las anteriores. Cuando le pidió prestado su sacapuntas —¿en serio?, ¿tan desesperadas fueron sus excusas de conversación que pidió prestado un sacapuntas cuando ella usaba un portaminas?—, Sasha se lo dio y comenzó a echar unos chistes con Connie a su lado y ella al otro como expectadora y, claramente, ésta fue la distracción que tuvo Braus para no darse cuenta de que Mikasa sólo había pedido prestado su objeto sin necesidad.

Y no sabía si era porque estaba emocionada de haber entendido los problemas de física, o por el hecho de que estaban merendando unas botanas que la asiática compró antes de llegar a su casa, pero la joven Braus estaba siendo bastante amigable en ése preciso momento.

—¡Listo! —Sasha suspiró como si acabara de correr en una maratón, llamando la atención de Mikasa en el intento.

La morena se le acercó un poco fijándose en el ejercicio, comprobando si lo había hecho bien, y así fue. Sasha había comprendido sus tutorías perfectamente, porque hacer un ejercicio de ésa magnitud tras recién haber escuchado una explicación no era cosa tan sencilla.

—Está bien —afirmó Mikasa en voz baja, pero que para Sasha sonó como fuegos artificiales en año nuevo chino.

Feliz, se llevó una papita de Pringless del envase cilíndrico a la boca y observó a Mikasa extenderle unas hojas de papel, misma que ella aceptó con algo de confusión.

—¿Y esto qué? —inquirió arrugando la nariz.

—Es para el trabajo de historia —contestó Mikasa como si fuese obvio. La mirada estoica que le dedicó a Sasha fue suficiente para hacerla acordarse.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Cierto, cierto! —exclamó la pelirroja dándose leves golpecitos en la cabeza, como si con eso disipara su estupidez.

Mikasa pasó las páginas del libro de historia tratando de dar con el tema que iba a ser el del trabajo. De reojo miró a Sasha comenzando a escribir la presentación del informe y suspiró. A veces pensaba que Sasha se la daba de tonta, cuando en realidad era bastante lista.

Claro, con tal de que no la mezclaran con chisten más Connie más sacapuntas ó simplemente con un poco de comida... todo perfecto.

Analizaron unos cuantos párrafos del objetivo del feudalismo y los transcribieron a mano sobre las hojas de papel. Hasta donde pudo notar, Sasha no tenía mala letra. Ninguna había hablado demasiado durante la realización del informe, excepto y solamente cuando tenían dudas con algo o si acaso alguna intentaba pensar un sinónimo de alguna palabra clave plasmada en los libros de texto. Sasha cada cuanto comía un poco de Pringless y Mikasa agradecía a los cielos porque no manchara las hojas de su trabajo.

Ya cuando iban más allá de la mitad del informe, Sasha no aguantó las ganas de sacarle conversación a Mikasa, pues siendo ésta tan callada comenzaba a frustrarle.

Vaya, tal parecía que a Ackerman no era la única a la que le molestaba ésa característica de su propia persona, ¿no?

—Oye, Mikasa, ¿te gusta la música?

Esperó unos segundos para que respondiera. Con la calma no se extrañaría que la morena se tardara en responder al menos con monosílabos. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta por su parte. Mirándola, Sasha notó que ésta sólo escribía sin parar con su bolígrafo sobre las hojas de papel. Ésta acción le resultó ciertamente curiosa.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y concentrada en lo que hacía, Mikasa no oyó en ningún momento la pregunta amistosa de Sasha; su mente en esos momentos vagaba entre la preocupación por su hermano, como era de esperarse ya que siempre lo hacía, además de que no podía dejar de pensar alguna manera de allegarse más a las personas.

Definitivamente el estar sola le hacía excluirse más que una luna nueva, porque hasta la misma Selena se sentía en agrado de fastidiarla con su presencia a su lado casi siempre. Selena parecía ser incluso más popular de lo que ella pensaba.

El zarandeo de una mano frente a sus ojos hizo que se detuviera de escribir un párrafo de la cuarta hoja de análisis de su parte del informe. Miró en dirección a la dueña de la anterior acción y enarcó una de sus cejas en el momento en el que Sasha la miró confundida. Mikasa por un momento se sintió como Eren cuando ella hacía esos gestos con él.

—¿No me oíste? —averiguó Sasha, quien parecía esperar una respuesta, a lo que sólo Mikasa pudo negar con la cabeza—. Te pregunté si te gustaba la música —reiteró.

La morena se encogió de hombros respondiendo monosílabamente—: Sí, lo normal.

Sasha asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirar cómo ésta volvía a levantar el bolígrafo de tinta negra y retomaba su escritura con toda la paciencia del mundo. Iba una hoja más adelantada que ella, cosa que le permitió estudiar un poco más a su compañera.

Era la número uno de la clase. Destacaba en todas las materias con excelentes notas, seguidos por el conjunto de los demás alumnos entre los cinco primeros que, según el cuadro de honor, eran Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie y Eren en ése orden. Permanecía hasta el momento con el cabello por debajo de los hombros, haciéndola lucir muy bonita según ella. Además, conocía un pretendiente que había estado persiguiéndola más de una vez, y ese era Jean, su otro mejor amigo aparte de Connie, a pesar de que Mikasa simplemente lo rechazaba sutilmente o no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de éste.

Aunque... había que aceptarlo. Jean era malditamente tímido cuando se trataba de chicas. Era lógico que Mikasa no entendiera nada de lo que él dice cuando la lengua se le enreda intentando pedirle prestado el borrador de su lápiz.

Lo que más descataba de Mikasa Ackerman además de su inteligencia, era obviamente su aislamiento. Ella no era una Annie Leonhardt —representación física de alguien apartado—, pero aún así parecía que su forma de alejarse de todos y ser tan monosílaba con las palabras no hiciera más que influenciarla de una manera no muy buena. Parecía que... prefería guardarse las cosas para ella, haciéndola pensar demasiado en esos asuntos que no lograban más que atormentarla.

Sasha sabía eso, sabía que el hablar con alguien te ayudaba a desahogarte, era por eso que contaba con amigos como Connie, Jean, Ymir y Christa, con los que hablaba hasta de las cosas más estúpidas posibles. Claro, tampoco era para presumirlo demasiado; sus amigas eran raras y sus dos mejores amigos, Connie y Jean, eran unos idiotas.

—Mikasa —intentó llamarla de nuevo, esperando a que ésta vez respondiera sin tener que estar ocupando su campo visual, desconcentrándola de lo que hacía.

Lográndolo en el primer intento, Sasha celebró internamente cuando la morena giró su rostro asiático hacia el de ella, demostrándole que le atendía.

—¿Hmmh? —musitó Mikasa.

Sasha suspiró y se comió unas Pringless.

—Oye, se nota que algo invade tu mente y te hace distraer.

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces, mirándola confusa. La glotona se rascó un poco la sien buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo mejor.

—Me refiero a que... no eres muy habladora, y parece que no te gusta contarles las cosas a tus amigos —esclareció Sasha, a lo que la joven de la bufanda, que ahora mismo no estaba ocupando su cuello, sólo volteó hacia su trabajo y, tomando el bolígrafo, comenzó a escribir.

—No tengo muchos amigos.

Claro, sólo Eren, Armin y la supuesta mejor amiga del momento, Selena, porque con ella se la pasaba más que con cualquiera.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —dijo Sasha sonriente.

Mikasa sólo se reprimió una risita mental. ¿Acaso estaría fingiendo falsa humildad? ¡Esa chica se la llevaba bien con todo el salón de clases por no decir que con otros cursos también! Apostaba un brazo a que los contactos de su BBM, Snapchat o Whatsapp sobrepasaban a los cuatrocientos cuando apenas los suyos llegaban a cuarenta o menos, donde sólo entraban sus compañeros de clases y algunos pocos alternos a ésta.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —prosiguió la pelirroja—. Guardarse mucho las cosas sólo puede ocasionar que te desesperes. Deberías contárselo a alguien.

Paró de escribir por un momento y, con la vista clavada en la hoja de su trabajo, se puso a pensar más claramente. Si quería tener más amigos, debía comenzar por sincerarse con alguien, ¿no? Obviamente alguien alterno a Selena, porque con ella llegaba del colegio a su casa, nada más. Y Sasha era una candidata perfecta en su lista para pretendientes de amistad, así que... ¿por qué no?

—Bueno... —musitó bajito, deseando que Sasha no hubiese escuchado un tartamudeo salir de sus labios—. Sucede que mis amigos más allegados están ocupados últimamente como para decirles algo.

Excepto Selena, claro. Aunque ella es lo contrario a amiga.

—Entiendo... —Sasha asintió—. Pero también hay otra forma muy práctica de despejarte.

—¿Cuál es?

—¡Pues escribiendo! —contestó llevándose a la boca otro par de Pringless, ofreciéndole unos a Mikasa, mismos que aceptó.

—¿Escribiendo? —reiterando la palabra, Mikasa arrugó el cejo preguntándose cómo escribir iba a saciar su odio hacia la soledad.

Es decir, ¿no era prácticamente lo mismo que hablar sola? Si hablaba sola, nadie la escucharía. Y si hablaba con Selena, se volvería loca; y eso era exactamente lo mismo que no hacer nada.

Sasha notó su curiosidad inundando su rostro y en su mente se imaginó lo que ella estaría pensando. Obviamente no acertó en la mente de Mikasa, pero se hizo unas ideas. Se encogió de hombros siguiendo sus suposiciones acerca de la morena.

—Lo mismo me pregunté. La verdad fue Christa quien me lo dijo. Habló sobre que escribir ayuda a liberar un poco el alma igual o mejor que conversando, comentando que guardaba un cuadernillo que usaba como diario —relató, haciendo una pausa para probar otra Pringless—. Recuerdo que cada vez que hablaba sobre diarios y esas cosas, Ymir se ponía a refunfuñar cosas como que esas eran burradas cursis y de niñas fresas. Pero, vamos, que Christa apenas tiene catorce recién cumplidos.

Mikasa asintió interesada, mirándola con atención en cada palabra que decía. Admiraba su forma tan fácil de conversar, parecía que sus palabras fluían de su boca con toda la naturaleza del mundo. Ella hubiese querido ser así.

—¿Tú escribes? —cuestionó la asiática sin evitar la curiosidad. No se imaginaba a la joven glotona ser una de esas chicas que se dedicaba a los diarios, así como Christa, aunque el lado de ésta podía deberse a su edad.

Y sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto, puesto que Sasha contestó masticando una Pringless—: No soy muy de eso. Prefiero hablar o simplemente no darles demasiada importancia a los problemas.

—Tienes razón.

Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer esas cosas. Decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo era otra historia. Y hablando de historia...

—Continuemos con el informe —consideró la asiática.

—Está bien —apoyó la otra alegremente, comenzando a mover el bolígrafo sobre la hoja de papel.

Tal vez escribir no era una mala idea. Debía intentarlo si no quería pasar sus días con Selena.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La mano le temblaba mientras sujetaba el bolígrafo. En situaciones como esas adoraba el pulso que Armin había ganado tras sus constantes clases de arquería. El cuadernillo sobre sus piernas parecía sacarle la lengua, y no se refería precisamente al dibujito estúpido que distraídamente hizo en clases.

Sólo una cuestión abarcarba su cabeza para ese entonces:

¿Qué demonios podría escribir?

Quizás hubiese sido más fácil hacerlo por su laptop, pero es que las insistencias de Sasha y de, la ahora unida en el rollo, Christa Renz, eran bastante estresantes. La rubia cara-de-ángel decía un montón de cursilerías sobre que mientras más expresabas las cosas en manuscrito, «más libre se sentiría tu alma». Rosopló al recordar ése suceso ocurrido durante la jornada escolar de la mañana; Sasha le había comentado a Christa sobre su plan de iniciar un diario, luego de haber entregado su informe de historia con el que se ganaron fácilmente la nota máxima —aún a pesar de que todavía faltaba una semana para la fecha tope.

A Mikasa no le había molestado demasiado la intromisión de Renz sobre sus asuntos personales, y menos cuando se enteró por boca de su compañera de trabajo. La verdad es que se sentía un poco bien que la apoyaran, y más cuando en momentos como esos buscara un conejillo de indias— es decir, una amiga que la comprendiera y alentara.

Suspiró soltando el bolígrafo e imaginándose una vez más la dulce voz de Christa mientras le ofrecía sus consejos en la hora de Educación Física, la última clase de la tarde.

—Intenta escribir principalmente sobre cosas que te inquieten. Puedes comenzar comentando un poco de ti y tu vida, y luego seguir con lo demás —decía la rubia durante un entrenamiento de trote dirigido por Levi-coach, como suplanto de Keith Shadis, quien estaba en alguna clase de reunión de la mafia... bueno no, de profesores—. Habla sobre las cosas que te gusten y disgusten; es lo ideal de un diario.

Y luego le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que subían la moral y te brindaban esperanza. Tras trotar por diez minutos, donde la mayoría de sus compañeras azotaron en el suelo por el cansancio, se decidió por fin que ésa tarde, mientras Eren practicara futbol, escribiría.

Y ahí estaba ella, recién duchada, envuelta en toallas de pies a cabeza y con el pulso tembloroso seguramente por la increíble maratón de trote que llevó en todo el día. Primero en la clase de deportes, luego de camino a su casa. Por nada se destacaba por ser una de las pocas muchachas que aguantaba harto rato en las prácticas. Ése día había salido temprano, a las 4pm como dictaba su horario escolar y, sin embargo, Eren tenía esa hora extra de práctica de futbol hasta las seis.

Volvió a suspirar retomando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Sabía qué escribir, mas no cómo comenzar; las pocas ideas que se le iban ocurriendo rondaban su mente, desechando la mayoría al instante. Si quería relajarse por un día, haría caso al consejo de Christa.

Mordió el bolígrafo por la parte de arriba mientras una sola idea rondaba su mente; era la única entre el montón que no había querido deshechar, pero tampoco es que estaba muy segura si poder comenzar de esa forma. Quería presentarse como era.

El tic tac del reloj encima de su cómoda la hizo volver en sí. Eran las 4:50. Habían pasado menos de quince minutos luego de que salió del baño y se dedicó a lo de su "diario". Seguramente ya tendría el pelo seco tras la toalla y ni siquiera se había vestido. Resopló.

Al diablo. Escribiría lo que fuera hasta que llegara Eren.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Le extrañó un poco encontrar la casa a oscuras y el hecho era cuestionable puesto que Mikasa siempre llegaba temprano los miércoles.

Encendió la luz de la sala y de la cocina mientras se servía un vaso de agua fría hasta el tope y se lo tomaba, así como hacía cada tarde después de las prácticas de fútbol; era como un ritual.

El silencio en la casa le hizo dudar de si su hermana estaría ahí. Quizás dormía, o quizás se había ido con unas amigas a algún sitio, aunque no es como si eso segundo fuese demasiado posible. No le conocía amigas de ése tipo a su hermana, así que definitivamente tenía que estar dentro de la casa.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y tomó otro sorbo de su agua. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Mikasa de que él ya había llegado? Llevó el vaso encima de la mesa y caminó directamente hacia el pasillo. La bifurcación entre el baño, su cuarto y el de su hermana le hizo dudar de hacia dónde ir, haciéndolo parar en el medio de las tres.

Miró la puerta color cobre de la habitación de Mikasa preguntándose si estaría ahí; acercó la oreja hacia ella, intentando captar algún sonido que indicara su presencia, pero no alcanzó a oír nada. Frunciendo el ceño se pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo luego de la ducha después de la práctica y la llevó luego hacia el pomo de la puerta, girándolo rápidamente y empujándola hacia adelante al entrar.

—Mikasa, ya lle—

Y no pudo articular más, porque la imagen de su hermana envuelta únicamente en una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo hizo que el habla se le congelara.

Ella se giró a verlo agitando su cabello todavía algo húmedo aún después de pasar largo rato enrollado en la toalla, y la forma en la que se lo encontró se le hizo algo graciosa: estaba tan rojo como la grana, con sus ojos aguamarina abiertos mientras que hacía ademanes con sus manos de dejar de verla.

—Y-yo —apartó la mirada de sus ojos—, sólo quería decirte que llegué de la práctica.

—Está bien —Mikasa asintió.

—Y-y... —De nuevo volvió su vista hacia ella, algo incómodo—. ¡Mikasa, vístete, por el amor de Dios!

Y tras decir eso, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y escapó por los pasillos del departamento. Mikasa se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar y observó la toalla que aún la envolvía; ¿tanto se había tardado escribiendo que ni cuenta se dio de que ni se había vestido? No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Buscó entre los cajones de su cómoda su ropa interior, para luego dirijirse al armario y sacar una camiseta con unos shorts como prendas ligeras. Tras vestirse por fin, volvió su mirada hacia la libreta de resortes encima de su cama, donde estaba el producto de su tardanza. Frunció un poco el ceño y tomando el peine para el cabello en sus manos, mismo con el que procedió a desenredar cada nudo de éste. Todavía cepillando su cabello, se acercó al sitio donde estaba la libreta y la abrió en una página que estaba marcada por su bolígrafo.

Su intento de primeros tomos de un diario, estaba terminado. Había escrito dos hojas de un cuaderno pequeño, por delante y por detrás; bastante, al parecer de muchos, pero para ella no era así. Creía que aún le faltaba algo...

Rodando los ojos resopló y salió de su habitación algo fastidiada para dirigirse a hacer la cena. Le daba igual que le faltara algo, eso fue lo único que logró salirle de la cabeza.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Suspiró cuando Sasha con Christa a un lado ojearon un poco las palabras escritas en su cuaderno. Christa sonreía como si de una madre orgullosa de su hija se tratase, mientras que Sasha, quien estaba comiéndose una papa asada envuelta en una servilleta, sólo parecía estar más pendiente de su comida que de las frases de su intento de diario.

Trató de quitarles el cuaderno disimuladamente, pero iba a resultar realmente difícil ése hecho, puesto que a menos que no se distrajeran con otra cosa, no iban a despegar sus ojos de las páginas de su cuaderno.

No se los había mostrado ella misma, era obvio que no se atrevería a hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no era buscadora de conversaciones, pero al ver la sonrisa ardiente de Sasha enmarcando su rostro jovial, junto a Christa que se acercaba con ella sin rastro alguno de Ymir —cosa extraña—, sólo significaba algo malo: iban a comenzar a preguntar por el bendito diario. Y fue muy tonto por su parte tener el cuaderno fuera de su bolso, en sus manos, porque al instante en que las dos chicas repararon en él, se lo arrancaron y comenzaron a echarle un ojo a lo que decía.

Pero de algo estaba segura, escribir de sí misma con una pequeña presentación de su nombre, edad, año y curso no era nada demasiado relevante. El resto de los párrafos y frases eran cosas que espontáneamente le salieron. De verdad que le daba vergüenza que leyeran eso.

Ya ni recordaba por qué había decidido llevarse el cuaderno a clases, si eso sólo iba a traerle problemas como los que tenía en frente. No había pensado demasiado bien en ello, al parecer, y ya era muy tarde como para reprimirse esas cuestiones.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando las dos chicas soltaron su pertenencia y la miraron sonrientes, una más radiante que la otra.

—Está muy bien, Mikasa —consideró Christa.

—Sí —secundó Sasha con la boca llena.

Mikasa no le hizo mucho caso, pensando en que Braus estaría más concentrada en su comida que en la conversación.

—Pero, pudiste haber comenzado por un pequeño saludo o algo por el estilo —dijo Christa encogiéndose de hombros—. Un "Querido diario" quedaría bien.

Y como por arte de magia, Ymir hizo aparición dentro del salón de clases con su uniforme de gimnasia.

—Dios santo, esa es la madre de las cursilerías —opinó con bastante sinceridad al respecto—. Creo que con un "Querido idiota" ó "Querido extraño" bastaría. O mejor dicho, nada.

—¿Y eso que estás comentando sobre éstas cosas, Ymir? No me digas que de niña también tuviste un diario.

La morena se sonrojó débilmente y con un ademán hizo de restarle importancia a la conversación.

—Cómo sea. Christa, nos están llamando de gimnasia rítmica para practicar —afirmó dirigiéndose hacia la rubia—. Te acompañaré a ponerte el uniforme.

—Gracias, Ymir —asintió la rubia y luego sonrió hacia Mikasa y Sasha en forma de despedida, para seguirle el paso a la morena.

La pelirroja suspiró sentándose a lo largo de la silla de su pupitre de forma peresoza, cosa a la que ni le prestó atención Mikasa, quien sólo se sentó normalmente en su puesto.

Procedió a sacar el cuaderno de la siguiente asignatura a ver mientras que observaba de reojo el cuadernillo de resorte que había utilizado como diario. El bolígrafo entre las páginas indicaba que estaba ansioso por ser escrito de nuevo, pero a ella no se le ocurría nada más especial qué escribir. Era como una caja de madera cobriza cerrada con un candado; a muchos les llamaba la atención, pero al final, cuando ya poseías la llave y la usabas en ella consiguiendo abrirla, descubrías que no tenía un contenido nada especial; una historia opuesta a la de la Caja de Pandora.

Rodó los ojos y se llevó los dedos al tabique de su nariz. A pesar de que Christa y la distraída y glotona Sasha afirmaran que estaba bien, ella no sentía que así fuese. Mikasa se conocía a sí misma como una persona inconforme, perfeccionista, y la verdad es que no le terminaba de agradar lo que llevaba escrito. Refunfuñó dejando que todo se lo llevara el diablo y tomó el cuaderno en manos, ubicando las dos páginas en las que había escrito y las arrancó del resorte, arrugándolas en dos bolas de papel luego de esto. Con toda la pereza del mundo, no quiso llevarlas a la papelera y decidió esconderlas en el fondo de su maletín.

El timbre del colegio hizo su sonido retumbante para todos, resonando en las instalaciones. Mikasa se encogió un poco en su pupitre mientras veía a sus compañeros entrar al aula y ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares.

Reparó en Annie, quien hacía su entrada distraída e invisible; tomó asiento en la sección intermedia de la fila pegada a la ventana, mientras que Reiner, el mayor de la clase, se le acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentaba delante de su puesto, con Bertholdt siguiéndole por detrás.

—¡Hey, Annie! —saludó el rubio alto con bastantes ánimos.

Annie ni lo miró, contrario a eso giró su rostro directamente hacia la ventana.

—¿Piercing nuevo? No te queda mal, ¿verdad, Bertholdt? —inquirió Reiner señalando la pequeña argolla que Annie tenía en uno de los orificios de su nariz.

Ése pequeño detalle sólo incrementaba su aparente rebeldía, según Mikasa. Bertholdt sólo se encogió de hombros y, de nuevo, sin recibir siquiera una cortante respuesta por parte de Annie, el dúo de amigos se dedicó a conversar entre ellos. La rubia Leonhardt apenas los miró de reojo por unos cortos segundos.

Connie y Jean hicieron su entrada conversando sobre cosas triviales. Estaban riéndose a carcajadas hasta ver una enorme mochila sobre el pupitre de Sasha, junto a medio cuerpo de ésta. Connie casi pudo jurar que tenía la cabeza metida ahí dentro y no fue hasta acercársele lo suficiente que pudo notar que así era.

El joven de pelo castaño claro miró por unos segundos al más bajito, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y profirió en voz baja—: Debe estar comiéndose algo a escondidas.

Ambos amigos se adelantaron a sentarse en sus puestos; Connie frente al de Sasha y Jean a un lado del de éste. El de pelo castaño comprobó con la mirada en torno al salón de clases si no había llegado demasiado temprano y la sosa soledad de éste le indicaría que así fue. Suspiró mientras una mata de cabello negro por debajo de los hombros junto a unos ojos del mismo color cautivaron su campo visual.

Tuvo que contener un sonrojo cuando la chica sintió miradas encima de ella y buscó a su dueño; lo irónico fue que no tuvo que mirar demasiado, puesto que parecía saber que se trataba de Jean, quien apenas y pudo voltear hacia Connie y disimular que le estaba contando algo demasiado interesante como para estar distrayéndose.

Sin embargo, Connie estaba ocupado hablando con su amiga Sasha, arruinándole el plan de escapatoria al pobre chico, mismo que apenas y escuchó lo que estos dos se decían.

—Sasha, ¿qué comes?

—Almendras.

—¿Me das una?

—Luego —dijo Sasha moviendo la mano hacia una dirección cualquiera, en intento de hacerla de frente a Connie, formulando un ademán de que todo estaba bajo control.

Eren junto a Armin también ingresaron al salón. Mikasa al ver al primero sintió cierto alivio. Desde el suceso de la noche anterior no lo había visto bien; Eren parecía tener vergüenza de ver a Mikasa a los ojos, y ella decidió no ofuscarlo demasiado. Hizo el desayuno para ambos, llegaron al colegio juntos tras un largo recorrido en silencio y al final tomaron caminos distintos al llegar; él se fue con Armin a las canchas de fútbol, quizás por un asunto que Eren iba a arreglar con los del equipo, mientras que ella asistió a paso lento al aula. Por suerte —o mala suerte— se habia encontrado con Sasha y Christa de paso al salón.

Jeager la miró por un corto momento y ella hizo un intento de formular un ademán de saludo, en espera de que él se lo respondiera antes como siempre lo hacía, pero Eren apartó la mirada. Armin, fiel amigo como siempre, se sentó entre ambos hermanos en la fila contigua a la de ella y con una sonrisa la saludó. Mikasa simplemente asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Más personas entraron en el aula generando tráfico. Sólo faltaba la presencia del profesor de la materia, además de Ymir y Christa quienes tenían permiso por pertenecer al equipo de gimnasia rítmica de la escuela. Tras un minuto de espera que no duró demasiado, Nanaba entró en el aula dando la orden de sacar los libros de texto.

Mikasa de nuevo tomó su maletín y rebuscó por su libro, sin tener buenos resultados.

—Maldición... —masculló sacando todo el contenido de dentro.

No podía creer lo distraída que estaba últimamente. Ella no era de las que olvidaba sus cosas y mucho menos si éstas eran para sus clases. Suspiró duramente cuando terminó de sacar todo el contenido de su maletín y notó que entre eso no estaba el bendito libro. Tomó uno de los cuadernos y lo metió dentro reorganizando todo el desastre hecho; lo mismo hizo con el resto de las cosas que había traído, además de su pequeño diario.

Captó rápidamente el susodicho cuaderno de resortes y comenzó a buscar las hojas hechas bola que había arrancado, viendo que una de ellas estaba dentro del maletín. No se quiso preocupar por la otra y decidió pedir a alguien un libro prestado.

Miró a Armin a su lado con su libro y a Eren al otro lado de él. Ella podía acercárseles sin ningún problema, de todos modos era una simple lectura y el hacerlo entre amigos no era mala idea. Arrimó su pupitre hacia el de Armin mientras que éste sólo sonreía y dejaba reposar el mismo sobre la mesa del pupitre, para que tanto Eren como Mikasa pudieran leer bien.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos intercambió palabras, pero la tensión que antes podía palparse en el aire cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro ésa mañana, había cesado de alguna forma.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Tras una de las largas clases de matemáticas, Mikasa se estiró en su puesto mientras sus demás compañeros salían. La mayoría para ingresar a sus clubes, mientras que el otro lote ya iban a dirigirse a sus casas, donde ella pertenecía a éste segundo.

Tomó sus apuntes y bolígrafo y ubicó su maletín para guardarlos, pero de repente, al ver cierto cuadernillo oculto entre sus libros, recordó que había metido las páginas arrugadas de su diario en el fondo y que era una excelente oportunidad para deshacerse de ellas de una vez por todas.

Tomó la primera bola de papel que halló y la abrió, esperanzada con que era la página de su diario, pero su sorpresa fue otra al notar que no eran las cursilerías que había escrito, sino más bien era una mediocre nota de dieciséis puntos perteneciente a Eren. Recordó algo vagamente aquel día en el que habían entregado los exámenes de matemáticas y ella había buscado las notas con el profesor de la materia, pidiendo solamente su examen, el de Eren y el de Armin; al momento de darle a Eren el suyo, él sólo rodó los ojos tras ver el número dieciséis y le pidió a Mikasa que se deshiciera de él. Hasta el momento ella lo había tenido arrugado en su maletín, sin darse cuenta de que lo tenía. A diferencia de Eren, ella había sacado un veinte.

Volvió a meter la mano dentro del maletín en busca de más borlas de papel. La paseó por todas partes, a diestra y siniestra, sin conseguir nada más que el roce de sus manos con sus cuadernos y bolígrafos. Sacó la mano rápidamente y se la llevó a la barbilla de manera pensativa; ella juraba haber metido esos papeles dentro de su maletín, incluso Sasha podría confirmárselo si no hubiese estado tan distraída comiéndose su papa y sus almendras en aquel momento.

La preocupación comenzó a abarcar en su pecho y volvió a revisar el interior de su maletín en busca de los papeles arrugados. Sacó todo el contenido y agitó el bolso en el aire bocabajo, con la esperanza de que algo saliera, pero nada, estaba totalmente vacío. Ni siquiera las polillas salían.

Se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre siendo rodeada por sus cuadernos, bolígrafos y libros esparcidos sobre su mesa y el piso. Frustradamente se llevó las manos a las sienes apoyando los codos en la mesa y suspiró, pensando adónde demonios podrían haberse ido esos papeles.

Sólo tuvo que haber sido en alguna de las oportunidades en las que sacó los cuadernos y, sin darse cuenta, las bolas de papel tuvieron que haber caído en el piso y rodado por éste. Era la única forma. Se puso de pie procediendo a guardar rápidamente sus cosas y echó un vistazo frente a todo el salón, buscando algún indicio de bola de papel, sin tener demasiados éxitos.

Un bostezo proveniente de una de las únicas almas que se hallaban dentro del aula la hizo espabilarse y darse cuenta de que no se hallaba en completa soledad. Miró a Annie tallarse los ojos estando aún sentada en su pupitre; parecía que de nuevo se había quedado dormida en clases. Annie la miró sin demasiado interés y recogió sus cuadernos, metiéndolos en su maletín, sin muchas ganas. Mikasa, aunque no se llevaba de maravilla con la chica, tuvo la necesidad de hablarle.

—Annie —la llamó, sin recibir una respuesta por parte de la rubia. Ése mismo gesto invisible le hizo captar a Mikasa que ella podía oírle; además, estaban solas en el aula—. ¿No has visto unas bolas de papel?

—He visto muchas —Fue la cortante respuesta de Leonhardt, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta—. Vi a Connie llevar la papelera llena hacia el basusero cuando sonó el timbre. Seguro allí están tus papeles —Y luego desapareció por la puerta, sin despedirse o agregar otra cosa más a la conversación.

Por primera vez, Mikasa creyó que había recibido demasiadas palabras por parte de Leonhardt.

Sin hacer más caso, se dirigió a la parte trasera del colegio, donde se suponía que estaba el contenedor de basura. Sonaba en serio bizarro el hecho de querer asegurarse de que allí estuvieran las páginas de su diario, pero quería hacerlo por mero capricho.

El putrefacto olor de la basura en descomposición se le vino a sus fosas nasales como una bomba nuclear. Se llevó una mano a la nariz e intentó disipar el olor apretándola contra ésta. El contenedor de basura era mucho más alto que ella, por lo mismo no podía ver muy bien su contenido. Rindiéndose, se giró volviendo su camino hacia el instituto. Tenía que llegar a casa para esperar a Eren.

Sonidos de pelotas siendo pateadas hacia el arco de fútbol hicieron que dirigiera su mirada hacia las canchas, mismas que estaban cerca del contenedor de basura. La persona que acababa de anotar un gol era nada más y nada menos que Eren, contra el portero Bertholdt. Jeager se llevó una mano a su cabello húmedo por el sudor y sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras era felicitado por sus compañeros; el Capitán del equipo, Levi Rivaille, lo observaba sin demasiado interés, mientras que el entrenador Irvin, de último año, le felicitaba.

La escena de Eren sonriendo con bastante alegría tras haber anotado un gol le hizo sentir cierta felicidad en el pecho. Que su hermano adorara con tal pasión el fútbol sólo le hacía pensar dos cosas: la primera era que estaba feliz por él, por sus logros y de paso porque le gustaba lo que hacía; pero la segunda sólo significaba que mientras más difrutrara las prácticas de fútbol, más se alejaría de ella. Aunque ya de por sí era así, estaba sola en casa cada tarde esperando por él y no es que le agradara.

Tenía que aguantárselo a juro.

Regresó al interior del instituto y de nuevo la preocupación de las paǵinas de su cuaderno se le vino encima. Debía dejar a un lado eso, puesto que seguramente esas hojas ya debían estar más que perdidas y descompuestas junto a otro montón de basura del contenedor, ¿cierto?

Suspiró pesadamente. De todos modos iba a reescribir eso de su "diario".

* * *

**HOLIS, HOLIS BELLEZAS, HOLIS.**

**Primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios del prólogo. No planeaba subir hoy el capítulo pero al ver que tenía cierta cantidad de reviews me animé y... bue xD. Aquí me ven, fastidiándolos *U*.**

**Como sea, en éste capítulo vemos ya a Mikasa centrada un poco adonde la trama vendrá a desarrollarse. Ahora, ¿recibirá respuestas pronto de sus páginas perdidas? Quién sabe... puede ser varios capítulos más adelante. Je.**

**En fin, me extendería a hablar de no ser porque mi mamá anda viéndome en éste preciso momento con ésa cara de "Quiero irme a casa, suelta la maldita computadora", ¿ó era la de "Tengo hambre, ****_coñitodetumadre_****"? Bah, ai jav no aidías xD. Además, hoy andaba de buen humor, en serio, pero desde que comencé a sentir un malestar en la garganta luego de que me puse a imitar a Elsa con el Let It Go, bue, pues tuve malestar y tals.**

**Ah, y contestando a uno de los reviews que-su-irresponsable-ficker-no-respondió-por-flojera, ¡yaaaay! Soy venezolana :3.**

**Y bien, pues, hasta aquí. Chao, ya.**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	3. 2 Excusas para irse de fiesta

**—Disclaimer:** ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de un anime tan... wow como lo es Shingeki no Kyojin. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran Isayama Hajime, un hombre de admirar el cual me ha hecho llorar en cada capítulo del anime y que me ha dejado pegada a la pantalla de mi laptop/celular leyéndome cada tomo nuevo del manga, y ni hablemos de mis comentarios y stalkeos por tumblr... Cielos. Además, yo no hubiese podido idear tal perfección de trama, pero mi Haji, como ven, sí. Ésta historia la hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo con ganas de divertirme y expresarme *o*.

* * *

**Dear Stranger**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**  
**Capítulo II:** Excusas para irse de fiesta

_"Los necios hacen la fiesta y los listos la celebran"_  
**—Por cortesía de un anónimo—**

* * *

Lanzó la pelota de goma lo más lejos que podía hacer en su posición. Ésta rebotó en la pared y se dirigió recíprocamente hacia ella de nuevo, como si fuera un obediente boomerang. Sólo había una frase, dos palabras y catorce letras con quince caracteres que explicaban el porqué de ésas acciones:

Estaba aburrida.

Suspiró pesadamente, para después sonreír levemente pensando que estaba siendo un poco inmadura y tonta por estar jugando con la pelota en lugar de hacer algo productivo, como cortarse las venas con galletas o barrer el departamento. Sin embargo no se detuvo. Quizás era muy temprano para decirse vieja, si apenas había cumplido dieciséis. Obedeciendo a éste reciente pensamiento, lanzó la pelota nuevamente esperando que ésta regresara a su mano y, igual que la vez anterior, lo hizo.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que escribió por primera y última vez en su diario, para luego perder sus páginas a la siguiente tarde de haber plasmado sus ideas allí. Su desesperación se había consumido casi por completo; tenía la fe en que ningún curioso hubo leído el contenido de las hojas de papel hechas bolas, y estaba esperanzada en que ya ésos indicios de su escritura estuvieran quemados junto con la basura descompuesta.

Arrugó la cara un poco recordando vagamente el contenido de su escrito, pero al mismo tiempo sacudió la cabeza levemente, intentando olvidarlo.

Mikasa ahora tenía una visión con respecto a eso, puesto que se había embarcado a los extremos llevándose el bendito cuadernillo al colegio y ahora más tras arrancar las páginas en las que había escrito, y estaba decidido, no volvería a hacer eso por nada en el mundo, ni porque le pareciera una carta escrita por un vagabundo en estado de ebriedad. Y si se llevaba el cuadernillo al colegio sería por mero capricho, porque no lo sacaría ni para buscar el borrador en el fondo de su maletín; intentaría a toda costa que ni Sasha ni Christa ni ningún otro curioso se atreviera a leerlo.

Mientras tanto, continuaría estrellando la pelotita de goma contra la pared, un nuevo hobbie adoptado en los largos días de espera de Eren. Decidió que acostada en su cama era más cómodo que esperar sentada en el sofá, sin moverse, como la propia vela apagada en una solitaria casita de campo.

Ése día las clases estuvieron regulares, como siempre.

Reiner y Bertholdt se sentaban delante de Annie y, al igual que todos los días, ésta les ignoraba cada vez que ellos le hablaban. Incluso le preguntaban por cosas triviales, como las tareas del colegio, pero ésta estaba ida, era eso o que Mikasa no había reparado muy bien en que en verdad dormía como lo hacía en muchas de las clases; sin embargo, eso no detuvo ni a Bertholdt ni a Reiner —sobretodo a éste que era el menos callado de los dos— en sus muchos intentos de entablar algo con la rubia.

Del mismo modo, Mikasa estuvo incluida en una pequeña conversación con Armin y Eren. El primero casi ni intervenía demasiado porque estaba concentrado en un libro de literatura que recién había conseguido de la biblioteca, algo sobre un mundo fantasioso donde el agua oceánica estaba hecha de fuego gracias a un raro hechizo que los atlantianos desde su ciudad perdida invocaron. Eren por su parte, resolvía los ejercicios que Nanaba había dejado en la clase del jueves, puesto que se le había olvidado hacerlos, y prácticamente estaba en una carrera contrarreloj porque la hora de la clase de matemáticas del lunes se acercaba; las únicas palabras que alcanzó a intercambiarle fueron sus constantes ofrecimientos de ayudarle a resolver los ejercicios o, de simplemente, prestarle sus respuestas, pero Eren se rehusaba por cada una de éstas.

Claro que al final, cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos para la hora de matemáticas y él estaba resolviendo el ejercicio de racionalización de cuatrinomios más disparejo de todos, terminó cediendo a sus acesorías.

Cuando el curso se separó por la mitad para tomar clases distintas, donde los primeros de la lista asistieron a química y el resto a biología, fue cuando sintió que la mala suerte le picaba el hombro. Tanto Armin como Eren asistieron a química, mientras que ella y la segunda mitad del grupo se aproximaron al laboratorio de biología; cada lunes eso pasaba, tenía que separarse de sus dos mejores amigos quienes tenían un número más bajo de la lista, exactamente entre el dieciocho —Armin—, diecinueve —Eren— y veinte —ella. A pesar de que eran jodidamente contiguos, la orden de separación por número de lista los desunía; Mikasa estando en la mitad de ambos grupos quedó para el segundo, sin Eren ni Armin.

Cada lunes era igual: tomaba asiento en su mesón, su grupo correspondiente se le unía, ellos hablaban, ella callaba, el profesor les llamaba la atención por sus constantes habladurías y seguidamente les inculcaba un trabajo en equipo para rellenar el libro del laboratorio y sus actividades prácticas. Ése grupo era conformado nada más y nada menos que por Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa e Ymir, irónicamente.

La conversación del día dio lugar con cosas triviales, demasiado triviales para su gusto. Como su plan de hace días era intentar encajar en un grupo amistoso, buscó internarse en la conversación como nunca lo había hecho. Lastimosamente, la trivialidad de los temas lanzados por cada integrante eran demasiado... raras para ella. Los chicos hablaban de videojuegos; ella no tenía idea de ello. Las chicas hablaban sobre unas películas de acción que recientemente habían visto, incluyendo los saltos de conversación por parte de Sasha sobre los bocadillos que se comió en la ida al cine, los constantes babeos al pensar en ello y cierto drama que causó al referirse al dinero que tuvo que gastar; Mikasa simplemente no encajaba allí, ella no había visto ésa película y aunque sabía a cuál se referían, no intervino.

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo separado por géneros, se unió en una sola conversación donde comentaron sobre las prácticas de gimnasia de Ymir y Christa y su ausencia durante la mitad de la jornada del miércoles.

—Es una sorpresa —canturreaba Christa risueña—. La capitana Petra nos dijo que debemos mantenerlo en silencio hasta que sea el día de los intercursos.

—¿Intercursos? —saltaba Connie con ello, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa—. ¿Como cuánto falta para ello?

—Estamos en marzo, ¿no? ¿Cuándo son los intercursos? —inquiría Jean.

Mikasa en ése momento se sentía aludida hacia la pregunta. Ella conocía la respuesta pero esperó unos segundos a ver si alguien más la daba, para no chocar entre la respuesta de ésa persona con sus palabras casi silenciosas. Gracias al cielo nadie más habló.

—Comenzando mayo —aclaraba sin voltearse, sintiendo las miradas de los demás encima de ella—. Justo a una semana de iniciar con el período de parciales.

—Cierto, cierto —secundaba Jean con las mejillas algo sonrosadas—. Gracias, Mikasa.

La morena lo había mirado de reojo y estuvo a punto de volver a su invisibilidad cuando Sasha habló:

—¡Ow, Christaaaa! —lloriqueaba—. ¡Aún falta mucho para saberlo!

—Lo siento —Christa se encogió de hombros.

—Ya la oyeron —le seguí Ymir—. Sin nada más que decir hasta que se acerque el día.

Y el resto de la clase, Sasha y Christa se dedicaron a internarla más en las conversaciones, conociendo que la chica era muy callada y se veía extraña sobrando entre el grupo. Mikasa internamente había agradecido el gesto, sin embargo no hablaba demasiado entre sus temas triviales. Del mismo modo, agradeció que no sacaron el bendito diario a resolución.

Desde fuera de su habitación pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y seguidamente cerrándose. Entonces supuso que Eren había llegado.

La voz masculina de su hermano resonó en la casa anunciando su llegada. Desde que el incidente de hace días atrás sucedió, ahora no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación por su cuenta propia, mas avisaba su llegada desde fuera o tocaba a la puerta, como tuvo que haber sido desde un principio, la verdad.

Mikasa suspiró atajando con la mano una vez más la pelotita de goma que había lanzado no hacía más de un par de segundos. Seguidamente se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación, era eso o que Eren creyera que se la había tragado la tierra.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Ymir bostezó fuertemente al mismo tiempo que el profesor suplente de Inglés escribía en la pizarra un montón de palabras que los pocos alumnos conscientes dentro del salón de la clase 04 miraban con peculiaridad y notoria confusión en sus rostros. Apenado, el profesor se giró para ver a la morena que apenas atendía hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados y la mejilla aplastada contra su mano, con el codo incómodamente apoyado en la mesa. El tipo no le dio mucha importancia a su semblante aburrido y continuó escribiendo otro montón de frases que a Ymir poco le importaba conocer en ése momento.

Anotanto cada cuestión en su cuaderno, Mikasa, conociendo el idioma tras haber tenido de padre a un norteamericano, notó que la mayoría de las frases donde se tenía que negar utilizando el presente perfecto estaban mal elaboradas y ella tuvo que corregirlas una por una mientras el profesor seguía anotanto más y más. Se sentía retrasada contra el hombre, puesto que ella iba por la cuestión siete mientras él por la dieciocho. Suspiró con pesadez y miró a Eren a su lado, con Armin detrás, seguramente notando los errores ortográficos del suplente, como buen descendiente de ingleses, puesto que iba igual de retrasada que él y no paraba de borrar con su goma repetidas veces.

Eren apenas pestañeaba, y cuando lo hacía duraba bastante rato con los ojos cerrados. Quizás era porque sentía el golpeteo constante del pupitre de Armin contra el espaldar del suyo cuando se movía tras borrar unas palabras mal escritas de su cuaderno, pero era un milagro que estuviera todavía despierto con el lápiz nadando en su mano derecha. Mikasa rodó los ojos comprendiéndolo, ella también se estaba aburriendo como ostra en la clase, y más era cuando el tipo hablaba mostrando sus voz ronca y aguda como la de un rapero callejero.

Echándole un vistazo al salón de clases, notó que varios estaban ubicados en grupos sin que al profesor le importara desubicarlos. Uno de ellos, como era de esperarse, era el de Sasha y sus amigos. Mientras Jean, Connie y la glotona del grupo conversaban entre susurros, Christa escribía rápidamente toda la clase en su cuaderno, seguramente sin fijarse en los errores de las frases; Ymir por su parte, parecía dormir con los ojos entreabiertos, supuestamente atendiendo a la clase.

—Bien, esto es todo —concluyó el suplente haciendo ligeros ademanes con sus manos, demostrando que en serio parecía un rapero sin suerte. Seguidamente se acercó al escritorio del maestro y depositó el marcador de pizarra acrílica, recogiendo las pocas cosas que trajo en su maletín y saliendo luego del salón, sin esperar siquiera a que la jornada terminara o a que la campana sonara.

Connie y Sasha compartieron miradas confundidas mientras que Jean besaba sus manos y señalaba con ellas hacia el cielo.

—Benditos seas, Dios —exclamó el castaño con notoria exageración—. Cielos, de verdad odio a ése tipo. ¿Cómo es que el profesor siempre lo manda cada vez que se ausenta?

—Seguro confía mucho en sus pocas habilidades y en su poca paciencia para con nosotros —ironizó Ymir volviendo a bostezar.

—¿Cómo cuánto falta para que la jornada termine? —preguntó Connie con fastidio.

Sasha tómo la mano de Ymir que sostenía su cara sonmolienta, haciéndola caer de lleno contra su mesa de pupitre, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones por completo, y observó el reloj de la muñeca de la morena. Ignorando la mirada furibunda que Ymir alcanzó a darle, Sasha suspiró con fuerza.

—Veinte minutos.

Todos en el grupo gruñeron.

Mikasa guardó sus cosas después de terminar de copiar y corregir todo. Miró que Armin estaba haciendo lo mismo y notó que Eren estaba echado con la frente pegando contra la mesa del pupitre, demostrando que estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Suspiró y se le acercó.

—Eren —lo llamó zarandeándolo un poco por el hombro, recibiendo los constantes gruñidos del chico de ojos aguamarina.

Cuando por fin Eren abrió los ojos, miró a Mikasa con una ceja arqueada, notablemente cansado. Era la típica mirada de: "¿Por qué me despertaste?".

—El profesor se fue —avisó la morena—. Pronto terminará la jornada.

Eren frunció el ceño y miró alrededor del salón de clases con confusión predominando en su sonmoliento rostro. Sin reparar en la prescencia del profesor suplente o en su voz de rapero sin sueldo, volvió a gruñir y estampó la cara de vuelta a la mesa del pupitre.

Mikasa rodó los ojos y se sentó en su pupitre imitando la pose que Ymir mantuvo hace rato, excepto que no aplastaba su mejilla contra su mano con un notable fastidio.

—Tranquila, Mikasa —calmó Armin con una sonrisa—. ¿No recuerdas que ayer se durmió tarde?

Pues, efectivamente lo recordaba. Él estaba estudiando para el supuesto interrogatorio que iban a tener en biología, pero que a la final ni siquiera se dio a pesar de que muchos le preguntaron directo al profesor sobre si lo haría. Eren se había matado estudiando para nada y ahora clamaba por un descanso.

Ésa noche lo obligaría a dormirse temprano. Por ahora lo dejaría estar.

Christa suspiró con victoria y se desparramó sobre la mesa de su pupitre, recibiendo las miradas de sus amigos seguidamente, preguntándose con éstas el porqué de tal acción.

—No pasa nada —aseveró con calma—. Es que al fin terminé de copiar las frases.

—No entiendo por qué las copias si es obvio que tienen errores de gramática —expresó Connie.

—Mmm... Bueno, quizás le pida ayuda a Armin o a Mikasa —consideró la rubia.

La morena de pecas extendió los brazos a distancias perpendiculares, estirando su espalda de la misma forma y soltando un bostezo de tal forma que se pudo comparar con un animal gesticulando, atrayendo la atención de los pocos conscientes en el salón de clases, e incluso despertando a Annie, quien al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada por Reiner y Bertholdt sin saber cómo llegó a parar cerca de ellos, sólo gruñó y volvió a depositar su frente contra el pupitre.

—Hey, Berth —Reiner le picó con el codo a su mejor amigo—. La Bella Durmiente se despertó.

Seguidamente soltó una carcajada él sólo que esperó que Bertholdt secundara, pero éste apenas sonrió con timidez.

Annie levantó un poco el rostro y fulminó con la mirada al rubio, quien apenas y le prestó atención.

—Santo Dios, ¡quiero bailaaaar! —gimió Ymir, volviendo a recibir la mirada de varios.

Bertholdt levantó una ceja algo extrañado. Desde hace rato estaba notando la peculiaridad de la morena.

—¿Y ustedes qué ven? —espetó con molestia la alta hacia los chismosos, a lo que Berth volvió su mirada de vuelta a su cuaderno.

—¿Bailar? —reiteró Jean—. Ymir, lo haces cada tarde en gimnasia rítmica.

—Relájate, pecas. Queda un cuarto de hora para que inicien los extracurriculares —indicó Connie encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya me veo a mi frente a los balones de basquett —sonrió.

—¿Basquett? —repitió Christa con sorpresa—. ¿Entraste a basquett?

—¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que los extracurriculares eran sólo una tonta excusa para pasar más tiempo del no deseado en el instituto? —cuestionó Sasha frunciendo el ceño hacia Connie.

—No te sorprendas, Chica Patata, que el nene lo hizo porque quiere crecer —mofó Jean seguido de una carcajada que secundaron Ymir y Sasha.

—Muy gracioso, Cara de Poni. Te luciste —ironizó Connie con sarcasmo, a lo que Jean paró de reír y lo miró mal. Sin embargo, Connie no le prestó atención y prosiguió—: Pues... la verdad es que lo hice por eso.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Espero verte en los próximos meses de mi tamaño, Con! —carcajeó Sasha.

—Cómo sea... —Ymir se desparramó sobre la mesa del pupitre y arrugó los labios—. Necesito bailar.

—¡Cielos, cálmate! ¿No escuchaste a Connie? Falta un cuarto para las cinco —reiteró Jean guardando sus cosas.

—Ése es el problema, genio —Ymir rodó los ojos.

—Hoy no tenemos gimnasia —completó Christa con lástima—. Ni hoy ni el resto de la semana. La capitana se lastimó el tobillo ayer mientras ensayábamos de nuevo la coreografía de los intercursos y parece que fue algo un poco más grave que lo común, porque no puede estar presente hoy en la práctica.

Ymir berreó infantilmente.

—¡Si pudiera ir a un club nocturno o a una disco ahora mismo lo haría! —exclamó.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —inquirió Sasha.

—O sea, ¿holaaaa? —gritó hacia el oído de la pelirroja, quien sólo arrugó los labios—. ¿Te das cuenta de que apenas tengo diecisiete desde el mes pasado y que todavía me falta un mísero año para que me dejen entrar en esos sitios?

—Oh, por favor, Ymir. Tú te apareces por ahí, dices que tienes ventiuno y te creen fácilmente —arguyó Jean encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias por la insinuación de vieja prematura, Potrillo —rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Y aún si pudiera, no lo haría.

—¿Y por qué no? Te quedarás con las ganas de bailar —señaló Sasha.

—Sí —bufó—. Pero entonces si planeo ir, Christa querrá y ella ni porque enseñe identificación falsa entrará.

—Está bien, Ymir, no es mi culpa tener catorce años recién cumplidos —ironizó la rubia algo ofendida.

—¡Pero es verdad! Apuesto a que cuando seas mayor y vayas a un club nocturno, tendrán que llamar a tus representantes para confirmar que de verdad eres mayor —se burló la morena soltando una risilla que, al ver la cara que le dedicaba Christa, calló—. Ok, lo siento —suspiró—. Lo cierto es que quiero, necesito y deseo ir a una fiesta ahora.

—Oh, hablando de fiestas... —Sasha intevino—. ¿Me pregunto quién cumplirá años próximamente?

—Pues tú no eres, Chica Patata. Los meses se acercan con parsimonia —comentó con fastidio el más bajito de los chicos.

—Ya lo sé, pero... debe haber alguien que cumpla próximamente, ¿no? Casi todos cumplimos en meses seguidos.

—Pues, yo me sé los cumpleaños de todos y estoy casi segura de que el cumpleaños de Eren será el más cercano —afirmó Christa sonriente.

Jean tosió.

—¿Eren, dices? —Sasha repitió y miró al chico de ojos aguamarina aún con la frente pegando de la mesa de su pupitre y a Mikasa a su lado mirándolo con su misma cara de paciencia que siempre cargaba.

—Eren, faltan diez minutos para que la jornada acabe —dijo Mikasa llevando una de sus manos al hombro de él—. Desperésate o estarás cansado para la práctica.

El joven gruñó un poco, se incorporó de su posición y la miró con monotonía, procediendo de la misma forma a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Cuándo dices que cumple, Christa? —curioseó la glotona.

—El treinta de éste mes.

—¿Treinta, dices? ¡Pero si eso es el miércoles, en dos días! —exclamó Connie.

—Y con más razón, genio —Sasha sonrió y lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo consigo—. Acompáñame.

El pobre chico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse o de preguntar para dónde irían, puesto que Sasha insistió.

—¡Hey, Eren! —saludó Sasha con alegria hacia el muchacho—. ¿Cómo va todo?

Eren, aún con sueño, miró confusamente la sonrisa radiante que la glotona de cabello rojo había adoptado en sólo cuestión de segundos. A un lado de él, Mikasa velaba por el repentino acercamiento de la chica que había estado comenzando a mostrarle su amistad, mientras que Connie notaba esto en ella y se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que no sabía el porqué Sasha estaba haciendo eso, siendo aún acorralado por la mano de ésta en su muñeca.

Mikasa apartó la mirada suponiendo que las razones de la pelirroja serían inocentes.

—Oye, me enteré por obra de Dios que pronto cumplirás años —comentó la chica, haciéndose la desentendida.

Ante lo dicho, de nuevo se giró atendiendo a lo que hablaban cuando Sasha dijo tales detalles. Estaban entre el 28 de marzo, ¿cómo no se pudo dar cuenta?

Connie ya veía por dónde iba el asunto y se giró hacia Ymir que observaba ansiosa deseando escuchar toda la conversación, esperando que dijera algo relacionado con una loca fiesta con música escandalosa para bailar.

—Oh —musitó Eren rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró a Armin y luego a Mikasa, demostrándoles que se le había pasado por alto. De nuevo se giró a Sasha y asintió—. Pues, sí. El treinta.

—¡Genial! ¿No piensas hacer fiesta? —indagó Sasha emocionada.

Ymir paró la oreja.

—No sé, no lo había pensado y ya sería algo tarde oganizarlo de un momento para otro.

—Ow... qué lástima. Nos hubiera encantado ir —bufó ella con un tono lastimero—. En fin, avísanos de cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

Eren parpadeó al verlos irse por donde vinieron, y más cuando notó que Ymir berreó llamando la atención otra vez. Encogiéndose de hombros, se giró hacia Armin y Mikasa.

—Iré a lavarme la cara para espabilarme —avisó Eren.

—Espera, iré contigo, amigo —dijo Armin incorporándose de su pupitre y siguiendo de vuelta a Eren—. Adiós, Mika.

—Nos vemos en casa.

—Vale —musitó la morena.

Jean al ver que Armin y Eren, quien estaba con él en el equipo de fútbol, salían del salón seguramente para dirigirse a sus propios clubes, decidió seguirlos para llegar temprano a la cancha, antes de que Levi-coach se pusiera estresante.

—Nos vemos mañana, chicos —se despidió.

—¡Adiós, Jean! —canturreó Sasha con alegría. Cuando estuvo segura de que el muchacho-cara-de-caballo se hubo ido con Armin y Eren, golpeó su pupitre con las manos asustando a sus amigos quienes la miraron raro.

—¿Y a ti qué te ocurre hoy? —exacerbó Connie.

Ignorando su cuestionamiento, Sasha habló—: Lamento por eso, pero es que estaba ansiosa porque se fuera.

Ymir y Christa se miraron entre sí, confundidas. Connie enarcó una ceja por su parte.

—Verán, ¿recuerdan que estamos a últimos de marzo?

Asintieron.

—¿Y que después de marzo viene abril?

Asintieron.

—¿Y que Jean cumple el día siete?

Ésta vez, sólo Christa asintió.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ymir.

—¿No era en agosto? —siguió Connie.

—No, no, ése era Reiner —afirmó Christa.

—¿A poco Jean—?

—Bien, bien, ¿puedo hablar? —pidió la palabra Sasha, irrumpiendo las palabras de Ymir y, sin que nadie más tuviera ganas de comentar algo, la pelirroja continuó—: Cuando Ymir dijo sobre que quería ir a una fiesta, iba a decir que la de Jean, pero entonces se me ocurrió una súper idea en menos de un microsegundo y—

—¿Le regalarás strippers? —curioseó Connie con sorpresa.

Sasha se giró hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No! —reclamó con un tono obvio—. Estaba pensando en... ¡hacerle una fiesta sorpresa!

—¡Oh, no es mala idea! —vitoreó Christa—. ¡Sería genial! Lo invitamos a un establecimiento cualquiera con la excusa de que allí nos veremos para ir al cine a celebrar su cumple o no sé, ¡y luego gritaremos todos: "¡Sorpresa!"!

Ymir miró a Christa con una ceja alzada y sonrió ante su emoción cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, mientras sea una excusa para bailar yo estaré en el plan.

—No sé ustedes pero... —Connie se acomodó el cuello de la camisa del uniforme con "estilo"—... yo me encargaré de los invitados y de otros asuntillos por ahí.

—Nada de drogas, enano —ordenó Ymir con seriedad.

—¿Quién me crees tú? —indujo Connie con bastante sorpresa—. Sólo será... alcohol.

—Espero no verte tomando semejante cosa, Christa Renz —advirtió la morena con anterioridad.

—Oh, vamos, Ymir. Tengo catorce, no ocho —espetó y rodó los ojos la pequeña rubia, recibiendo la mirada seria de Ymir sobre ella—. Y está bien, no tomaré más que refresco.

—Perfecto, yo conseguiré las botanas —prometió Sasha señalándose con su dedo pulgar.

—¡Festejo! —escogió Christa.

—Yo de la música —dijo Ymir—. Le diré al DJ de tercer año que vaya.

—¿Auruo?

—Ése mismo.

—Oigan —Christa habló de nuevo—, ¿no creen que sería bueno celebrarle a Eren el cumpleaños de la misma forma?

—Querida, somos estudiantes, nos mantienen y de broma. No producimos dinero en la menstruación —comentó Ymir en un intento de hacerla aterrizar.

—No es eso, me refiero a que podemos celebrárselo junto a Jean, ¿no creen? —sugirió—. Digo, matamos dos pájaros de un sólo tiro y ambos se sentirán felices. Además, sus cumpleaños son bastante contiguos.

Sasha sonrió y asintió.

—¡Buena idea, Chris! —vitoreó—. Bien, entonces planearemos meticulosa y sigilosamente la fiesta de los chicos.

—Sólo tenemos un problema —avisó Connie—. ¿Dónde demonios haremos la fiesta?

—Bueno, no será algo tan exagerado, ¿o sí? —inquirió Christa.

—Alto, fiesta a la que va Ymir es una fiesta que se exige que sea buena, gente —ratificó la misma morena.

—Pues si quieres que sea una súper fiesta, ayúdanos a conseguir un buen establecimiento —persuadió Connie, a lo que Ymir sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Si esto es sólo una excusa para bailar soy capaz de contratar el mismo Hilton por cuarenta y ocho horas —aceptó con seguridad—. Claro... si me dan la pasta, porque yo no tengo.

Connie rodó los ojos y miró la hora en el reloj de Ymir.

—Buenos, queridas, faltan cinco y creo que mejor voy saliendo —comentó con arrogancia, abriéndose un botón de la camisa y acomodándose el cuello con un toque de supuesto estilo, que casi hizo vomitar a Ymir—. Éste nene se va con los del equipo de basquett.

Y mientras salía del salón con los pasos lentos en intentos de hacerse "deseado" asemejándose a un pingüino por como separaba las piernas una de la otra, Ymir no pudo evitar soltar unas palabras:

—¡Ojalá que no te rebanen los Titanes de Trost! —Y prosiguió a soltar una enorme carcajada que ni la mirada de ceja arqueada de Christa pudo detener.

—Pues nosotras deberíamos irnos también, Ymir —sugirió la rubia cuando la aludida se calmó por fin, a lo que sólo asintió y se incorporó de su pupitre—. Nos vemos, Sasha.

—¡Hasta mañana, Chris, Ym!

—Sí, sí... —correspondió ésta sin importancia.

Sasha procedió a guardar sus cosas cuando apenas quedaban cuatro minutos para que la campana sonara. Echándole un vistazo al salón de clases, pudo darse cuenta de que estaría completamente despejado de no ser por ella misma, además de Mikasa, Reiner y Bertholdt; estos dos últimos parecían esperar a que Annie se despertara de su ensoñación para irse juntos.

Reiner la zarandeaba por el hombro con algo de suavidad mientras ésta sólo profería maldiciones por lo bajo, hasta donde Sasha pudo notar. Mikasa por su parte estaba leyendo un libro que Armin le había prestado hace unos días.

Cruzándosele cierta ideilla por la mente al verla, se le acercó a la morena con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, mientras ésta apenas notó su acercamiento. Por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, aunque seguramente eran ideas suyas.

—Mikasa —la llamó manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Sasha —imitó su acción tratando de no mostrar en su rostro eternamente estoico la confusión.

—Oye, ahora mismo lo estaba hablando con los chicos y me pareció una buena idea incluirte en esto, así que... —Sasha suspiró y Mikasa enarcó una ceja—. Verás, queremos hacerle una fiesta a Eren y a Jean, quien cumple una semana después que él y... sólo dime, ¿estarás en el plan?

La idea de una fiesta, y más cuando sería organizada por la personita que tenía en frente y sus amigos, para sus oídos sonaba a gente descontrolada desmantelando una casa y poniéndola patas arriba. Y con gente se refería a demasiada; algo como... medio colegio. Conocer los hechos de que a las fiestas que la invitaban iría la mitad de la población de Trost, hacía temblar a Mikasa haciéndola dudar del hecho de ir, a pesar de las constantes quejas de Eren, también invitado, por las negaciones de ésta.

El que accedería fácilmente a los planes de fiesta si se los presentaran en vivo era él, quien luego convencía a Armin y la obligaría —porque sentía que accedía a una obligación— a ella para poder asistir los tres juntos. Entonces desde un rincón de la fiesta, tomándose un refresco o emburrándose con las botanas en la mesa de los bocadillos, veía cómo bailaba Eren desenfrenadamente convenciendo a Armin para que le siguiera el paso. Incluso, cuando parecía que éste se había pasado de copas, él se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las muñecas, obligándola a bailar con él y Armin que parecía estar bajo las mismas condiciones que Eren, o más bien siguiéndole los pasos de embriagués.

Mikasa era un ángel. No tomaba nada más que refresco en las fiestas a pesar de que le ofrecían cocteles. Pero ahora ella tenía otros planes y la oportunidad de lograr su cometido si accedía al plan de Sasha. Quería arrancarse la aureola, erizar las plumas de sus alas y manchar su túnica blanca con cerveza; el ángel en el que se había convertido desaparecería, dándole paso al alma de la fiesta.

Alma en pena...

La fiesta sería para Eren —y Jean, aunque éste no entraba al caso en sí—, sin embargo disfrutaría parte de ésta de forma algo egoísta, aunque no es que le agradara utilizar mucho ésa palabra. Prometía volverse loca en la fiesta, sí que lo haría.

Además, Eren se merecía un bonito gesto como ese.

—Me gustaría —confirmó Mikasa sonriendo casi invisiblemente, después de haberlo pensado meticulosamente por unos segundos.

—¡Uuuh, genial! —Sasha celebró internamente, mostrando su emoción por fuera dando saltitos, cosa que a Mikasa le pareció curiosa—. Por cierto, queremos que sea sorpresa para ellos, así que no le comentes nada a Eren y mucho menos a Jean, ¿sí?

—Bien.

Y en ése momento, el timbre sonó. Sasha sonrió en forma de despedida, girándose sobre sus talones para salir por la puerta.

—Sasha.

La pelirroja se giró hacia ella, algo sorprendida porque la hubiese llamado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Necesitarás ayuda con algo? —inquirió.

—Mmmm... Bueno, cada uno nos encargaremos de cosas distintas. Pero simplemente ayúdanos a organizarlo todo y sé nuestra cómplice manteniendo el secreto, ¿bien?

Mikasa asintió sonriendo un poquito y guardó su libro en su bolso, enlistándose para irse. Sasha le devolvió la sonrisa y ésta vez sí se fue, seguramente en dirección al patio del colegio para asistir a su club de arquería.

—Olvídalo, Reiner, tenemos que ir a fútbol —Bertholdt insistió con algo de angustia temblando en su voz—. Levi-coach se enojará si no nos ve allí.

Reiner suspiró y soltó el hombro de Annie.

—Ni modo, vamos —dijo a Bertholdt y volvió a girarse hacia la rubia aparentemente dormida—. Adiós, Annie.

Mikasa decidió seguirlos por detrás cuando estos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, entonces notó que Annie suspiró fuertemente y se incorporó por fin de su pupitre.

—Idiotas... —masculló bajito cuando le pasó por un lado a Mikasa, sin despedirse.

La morena rodó los ojos y por fin despejó el salón de clases.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Introdujo la llave del departamento en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta sin tener que forcejarla como un bendito criminal lo haría. El olor de la comida, exactamente de la carne asándose, inundó sus fosas nasales y, extrañado y a la vez maravillado, exploró el entorno de la sala-comedor, fijándose en la figura de su hermana postrada de espaldas hacia el refrigerador.

Eren se acercó al filtro de agua y tras tomar un vaso, lo llenó con ésta hasta el tope. Su ritual de las tardes. El líquido pasando por su garganta hacía sonidos que hicieron a Mikasa darse cuenta de la llegada de él.

—Hola —saludó, a lo que Eren lo correspondió con un movimiento de la mano.

Cuando tragó toda el agua se acercó al mesón del comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas altas al momento que Mikasa se puso frente a él sosteniendo ingredientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió el alemán con curiosidad, excarvando el olor de la comida haciéndose.

—Hamburguesas —dijo ella—. ¿Quieres, no?

—¡Claro! —exclamó él sonriente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella cortando los tomates en rodajas.

Eren rodó los ojos y buscó en la alacena un cuchillo de cerrucho, tomando los panes del mesón y procediéndolos a abrir.

—Te dije que no necesito ayuda —reiteró Mikasa.

—Déjame hacerlo al menos una vez, ¿sí? —pidió Eren entrecerrando los ojos, mirándola. Sus palabras sonaron lentas para sus oídos, a pesar de que fueron algo bruscas.

Sin decir una palabra más, ella lo dejó hacer.

—Eren...

—¿Sí?

—Hablé con Sasha hoy.

—¿Siguió con lo de las fiestas? —recordó con curiosidad, enarcando una ceja ante ello.

—Pues sí —Mikasa miró indiscretamente de reojo hacia el lado opuesto de Eren, diciéndose con constancia y mentalmente que no debía soltar la parte clave del plan—. Está planeando la de Jean.

—¿Jean? —repitió Eren con molestia en su tono de voz.

Claro, se le olvidaba que a él no le caía bien.

—¿El Cara de Caballo? —prosiguió con burla y sorna—. ¡Prff! ¿Por qué de él?

No supo por qué, pero Mikasa creyó que había cierta envidia en las intenciones burlezcas que utilizaba para hablar. Eso le dio buena señal.

—Pues sí, cumplirá pronto —dijo ella y Eren sólo gruñó—. Nos invitaron. Será sorpresa para él.

—¿Y cuándo será?

—Jean cumple el 7 de abril, creo; ése día es jueves, así que supongo que será el siguiente día, el viernes de ésa semana —razonó la morena.

Eren se encogió de hombros y depositó el cuchillo en el fregadero, tras terminar de cortar los panes. Ahora se encargó de engrasarlos.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Debía encontrar la forma de convencerlo de ir, puesto que la mitad de la sorpresa iba a ser para él.

—Pues... La idea de la fiesta no suena mal —aceptó él—. Iremos.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar un sonoro: "¡YAY!", como muchas chicas de su escuela lo hacían inmiscuidas en sus grupillos de amistad cada vez que veían que un chico apuesto las saludaba. Apenas y pudo sonreír porque ya una parte del plan estaba resuelta.

—Pero que conste que voy por la fiesta, ¿eh? No por él.

Ella rió un poquito y prosiguió a cortar la lechuga.

—Y hablando de cumpleaños... —musitó ella lentamente.

Eren la miró de reojo y ella se giró hacia él, encarándolo.

—Faltan dos días —precisó.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Eren sonriendo—. ¿Sabes? No estaría mal una fiesta.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo ésta vez notó su sonrisa pequeña grabada en su rostro. Jo, si Eren supiera, se volvería loco. Ella simplemente se giró hacia el lado opuesto aparentando que estaba poniéndole atención a las hamburguesas asándose y apagó la hornilla, haciendo esto sin poder aguantar más la sonrisa.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La cena se degustó bastante bien, con tranquilidad. A Eren le había fascinado su hamburguesa y constantemente alardeaba que todo era gracias a que él había ayudado en la cocina; ante eso Mikasa sólo podía rodar los ojos, aunque sonreía de todos modos.

Cayó en su cama con los brazos y piernas extendidos a lo largo de su cuerpo, como cuando los niños se arrojaban a la nieve y comenzaban a formar ángeles. Tranquilamente suspiró, teniendo la pijama puesta. Cietamente había sido un día largo y fastidioso, sobretodo con ésa clase de inglés que recibieron a medias.

Sin evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con lentitud, provocándole quedarse dormida ahí mismo. Nada podía impedirle eso, se dijo, excepto el pajaro carpintero que martilleaba en su cabeza recordándole que no había alistado las cosas del día siguiente.

Gruñó por lo bajo y bufó, quejándose de no querer levantarse de la cama ya que sentía que ésta la abrazaba. La pereza había ganado la guerra ésa noche, porque no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada; ya arreglaría mañana sus cosas, de todos modos se sabía el horario de memoria y nada podía olvidársele ahora. Lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada con su libro fue un simple descuido del destino. Con pesadez y pereza se levantó un poco de la cama y se acercó arrastrándose entre las sábanas hacia el interruptor de luz que por suerte estaba por encima del cabecero. Una vez en la penumbra, se arropó con el cobertor y las sábanas y se decidió por dormir finalmente.

Cuando ya sentía que Morfero tocaba su ventana y ésta imaginariamente se incorporaba de la cama para darle el paso a su habitación y que sólo así pudiera abrazarla, escuchó el estresante sonido de su teléfono celular resonando en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama. Bufó por lo alto, casi deseando que Eren no la hubiese escuchado ni se hubiese alarmado por las quejas, y tomó el aparato de sistema Android que, con mucho trabajo, dedicación y humildad, pudo prometerse como regalo para su cumpleaños pasado donde su hermano y sus ahorros y parte de los regalos-en-forma-de-billetes que su Tío Hannes le dio intervinieron en ello de buena forma.

La luminosidad del móvil sostenido sin ganas entre sus manos casi le cegó, pero tras tallarse un poco los ojos se acostumbró a ésta y observó sin prestar demasiada atención lo que había llegado a su teléfono: un bendito mensaje de texto.

Rodando los ojos soltó otro gruñido. ¿Tuvo que desperdiciar un sueño perfecto por un simple mensaje de texto?

De igual manera se decidió por leerlo. Uno nunca sabía, de todas formas; podría ser de Eren, quizás de Armin, tal vez de Sasha... y allí se detuvo, ¿qué haría Sasha escribiéndole a ella cuando lo podía hacer con Connie o Jean? Arrugando los labios desistió de la idea repentina de que pudiera pertenecer al círculo amistoso de la pelirroja y se dignó a abrir la mensajería con tan sólo tipear su ícono.

De los mensajes recientes sólo había uno y, según dictiaba su lista de contactos, éste no estaba incluido en la agenda; era un número desconocido. Enarcó una ceja preguntándose de quién podría ser y lo abrió. Y lo que leyó fue suficiente como para que le helara la sangre.

Número desconocido: "¿Mikasa Ackerman eres tú, cierto? Si quieres no respondas a ésa pregunta. Es bastante obvia. Seguro que te preguntarás quién soy yo, pues no tengo tiempo suficiente el cual perder diciendo semejantes cosas innecesarias. Sólo te diré una cosa: ten más cuidado de dónde dejas botadas las páginas de tu diario íntimo, querida. Cualquiera podría leerlo. Y con cualquiera, me refiero a mí. ¿Asustada?". Mensaje recibido hace un minuto.

Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos, a pesar de que le pesaban los párpados por el sueño. Por la repentina sorpresa se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, dejando que el cobertor cayera en su regazo.

Llevándose una mano a la barbilla intentó pensar quién podría haberle escrito algo así, pero su cerebro a ésa hora trabajaba tan lento que las únicas ideas que le llegaban eran las de un centenar de ovejas saltando una cerca, esperando a ser contadas unas por unas.

Estaba preocupada por lo reciente, sí. Pero lo mejor era que se ocupara de ése asunto cuando tuviera más energías, y sobretodo ganas.

Haciéndole caso a su cansancio, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y pudo notar algo curioso en su organismo: las manos le temblaban. Volviéndose a acostar en su cama, se llevó éstas a la cabeza algo frustrada. ¿Contestaba o no?

* * *

**o.o**

**¡Heeeey!**

**Ok, comienzo. No planeaba subir hoy el capítulo sino el miércoles, como vengo haciéndolo desde el 19 de febrero. Lastimosamente andaba en mi mundo y en casa de mi Ve-Hefe-Hefe "haciendo" un trabajo y jodiéndoles la paciencia a gente de mi BBM y Whatsapp por notas de voz. Mis míseros mega-bytes volaron ése día como las polillas en mi billetera. En fin... aquí estoy con éste nuevo capítulo.**

**Como ven, al fin nos vamos acercando un metro más al núcleo de la historia. Aunque todavía faltan como cien miriámetros más, no se preocupen xD. Mikasa recibió la primera respuesta de ésta personita a la que llamaremos por ahora "extraño" (oh, ¿ya entienden el porqué del título xD?); considero que el momento en el que Mika leyó el mensaje quedó OoC .-., de verdad que sí, aunque hice todo lo posible por centrarla en ella. ¿Pero saben qué? ¡No me importa TuT! Mikasa es lo opuesto a mí y es un reto hacer esto cuando me incluyo en el género de la comedia tirando futuramente al misterio...**

**Quizás me vi demasiados capítulos de **_Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_**...**

**No saben cuánto amo escribir sobre Sasha y su gentecita xD. Son un caos, en el buen sentido... así como mi Ve-Hefe-Hefe xD. Lo que más amé de escribir de ellos fueron los sobrenombres de Jean; ¡tengo un montón todavía! Ymir, Connie y Sasha (porque Christa es Dios, gente) se lucirán con estos... *U*.**

**¡Cómo sea! Espero les haya gustado. Muuuuchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, chicos, son un amor. ****Y ahora su extraña ficker se irá a ver **_HNNKN-Kai_** xD. Así que... ¡chauu~!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	4. 3 Desfallecer en el suelo

**—Disclaimer:** ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de un anime tan... wow como lo es **_Shingeki no Kyojin_**. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_, un hombre de admirar el cual me ha hecho llorar en cada capítulo del anime, como si de las muertes de parientes cercanos y queridos se tratase. Además, yo no hubiese podido idear tal perfección de anime. Ésta historia la hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo con ganas de divertirme *o*.

* * *

**Dear Stranger**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**  
**Capítulo III:** Desfallecer en el suelo

_"Entonces el miedo posesionó su alma ciega,_  
_envolviendo sus miembros con una ceñida tela._  
_Birlando su vista a través de la luz parpadeante,_  
_fue en ése momento en que la mano intrépida_  
_jaló de la tela que envolvía su talón,_  
_haciéndole caer sin llegar aún a la meta"._  
**—Ana Sofía Hernández _"Ayu"_—**  
**"Perseverancia"**

* * *

—¿Listos? —inquirió Sasha liderando al grupo de alumnos del 1-04, parada de pie en la región intermedia de las filas, con Jean a un lado.

—Aún no entiendo por qué hacemos esto —masculló el castaño entre dientes, recibiendo un codazo en el brazo por parte de la pelirroja.

—¡Venga, Jean! Se lo merece —dijo ella.

—Lo que sea —suspiró el chico.

—¿Listos? —volvió a preguntar hacia todo el salón recibiendo las miradas atentas de los alumnos dispersados por todo el lugar como si fuese un día tan normal de miércoles.

Un coro de síes se oyó, junto con otros pocos que decidieron asentir.

—Bien, recuerden actuar natural —mencionó Sasha, ahora dándose la vuelta hacia Jean, tratando de recrear que estaba conversando con él.

—¿A eso llamas tú natural? —cuestionó el chico con burla—. Natural es que comas a cada rato.

—Agh, cállate, Jean —pidió rodando los ojos.

Christa, vigilando desde fuera, entró a paso lento y relajado al salón de clases, con Ymir detrás. Estaban disimulando como era parte del plan. Cuando los demás las vieron, comprendieron aún sin necesidad de decir lo obvio, que sin embargo la rubia anunció:

—¡Ya viene!

Murmullos, bolas de papel volando por todo el salón, conversaciones triviales en los mismo grupos de amistades que siempre se formaban, además de las constantes insinuaciones de Sasha hacia Jean de que quitara esa cara de fastidio de su rostro, era lo que se podía oír en toda el aula en el momento en el que Eren Jeager, acompañado por Mikasa y Armin, hizo entrada en el salón.

El chico de ojos aguamarina ingresó de lo más normal y corriente a la clase, sosteniendo con pereza el bolso que colgaba de su hombro, con la única ambición de sentarse en su pupitre ya que estaba algo cansado de haber caminado desde su casa al instituto, como cada mañana. Cuando logró acercarse a su fila, reparó en que todo el mundo le estaba viendo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacían al haber llegado, cosa que le extrañó un poco, haciéndolo sentir ciertamente incómodo.

Estuvo por preguntar a qué se debía que lo estuvieran desnudando con la mirada, pero entonces la voz de Reiner resonó en toda el aula callando el escándalo propio de las mañanas como un interruptor de luz.

—¡Ereeen, feliz cumpleaños!

Lo siguiente que vio ó, que mejor dicho, sintió, fueron los grandes brazos del rubio mayor apretujándolo y despeińandole el cabello sin mucho cuidado. Seguidamente se le acercaron Bertholdt, Sasha y Christa a darle las felicitaciones, acompañados por los gritos del salón en general.

Eren prácticamente se quedó congelado en su sitio, todavía siendo abrazado violentamente por Reiner. Miró a todas las direcciones y pudo notar a Mikasa y a Armin encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—¡Eren, cielos! ¿Cuántos cumples? —inquirió Sasha cuando estuvo cerca de él.

—Die-dieci... séis —respondió el castaño sintiendo que la respiración se le iba aún envuelto en los brazos del rubio.

—¡Cielos, suéltalo, Reiner! —exclamó Ymir llegando hacia el grupo—. A éste paso creeré que eres gay.

Tras la insinuación de la morena, Reiner soltó al chico y dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia ella con desdén. Ymir sólo sonreía ante lo que dijo.

Él, caminando con destino hacia su puesto, logró quedar a la par de Ymir, sosteniéndola del brazo cuando ella quería caminar en la misma dirección de la que Reiner se estaba yendo, o sea, con Eren y los demás. Mirándolo de reojo, ella enarcó una ceja preguntándose qué cosa podría replicarle por su comentario.

—Pues tú no pareces gustar mucho de los hombres —comentó el rubio por lo bajo, para luego soltarla y dirigirse a su pupitre.

Ymir sonrió y se encogió de hombros, afincándose en el hombro de Eren con su brazo al llegar hacia él.

Annie desde su posición, no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación entre Reiner e Ymir y sólo se atinó a sonreír con burla. Cuando Reiner arribó en su pupitre delante de él, éste notó la gracia y burla en su cara mientras lo miraba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó lo obvio.

Ella apartó su mirada azulina de la dorada y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que Ymir tiene razón... —señaló por lo bajito.

Reiner puso ojos de exasperación y se sentó pesadamente en su puesto, suspirando.

—Oye, Annie —la llamó en un intento de cambiar el tema, sin recibir respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella sobre si lo estaría oyendo o no. Aún así siguió—: ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Ya pasó.

Reiner pestañeó.

—¿Ah sí? —instó él—. ¿Cuándo?

—El martes pasado —contestó la rubia acomodándose el mechón del flequillo que le estaba comenzando a molestar sobre su ojo derecho—. 22 de marzo.

Él asintió comprendiendo, pero entonces la miró y sonrió.

—Oye, creo que mi tarjeta de invitación VIP a tu fiesta se me perdió en el correo.

Annie se giró hacia él, viéndolo sin ninguna expresión alguna mientras éste reía. En un momento a otro rodó los ojos y rió con sarcasmo: ella ni loca lo habría invitado a la fiesta que nunca hizo.

—¡Hey, cumpleañero! —saludó Ymir apoyada en el hombro de Eren—. ¿Y la fiesta?

—Pues... no he pensado mucho en ello —dijo Eren pasándose la mano por la parte posterior del cuello.

—Cielos, de verdad me hubiese encantado ir —se lamentó Ymir.

Christa tosió un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta seguidamente. Claramente fueron falsas sus acciones. Ymir calló y rodó los ojos, yéndose a sentar en su respectivo puesto, seguida por la rubia pequeña y por Sasha, quien se despidió de Eren con una sonrisa.

Jean contemplaba la escena del cumpleañero en acción y tuvo necesidad de rodar los ojos. Su mejor amiga lo miró con desaprobación mientras se le acercaba para darle un leve golpecito en el hombro y se sentaba con disimulo en su puesto a un lado del de Jean, el cual enarcó una ceja por la reciente acción.

—¿Qué?

—Eres malo, Jean —sentenció cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo una pose firme y una mirada seria. Casi ni parecía ser la misma chica que era su mejor amiga, a juicio de Jean.

—Oh, venga... —refunfuñó.

—¿Jean? —llamó ella utilizando un tono de voz que cualquier madre utilizaría al regañar a sus hijos, insinuándoles que habrían hecho algo malo.

Él suspiró.

—¡Está bien, cielos! —exclamó, a lo que Sasha celebró con una sonrisa.

Jean caminó un poco hacia el puesto de Eren, donde él se encontraba hablando con Armin y Mikasa sobre quién sabe. Al notar su presencia, Eren frunció el ceño y lo encaró de frente.

—Jeager.

—Kirschstein.

Acomodándose un poco el cuello de la camisa, Armin miró a los dos rivales preocupadamente, temiendo un encuentro entre esos dos. Mikasa simplemente no aportaba reparo hacia la presencia de Jean y contrario a eso mantuvo la mirada ida hacia un lado.

—Esto... —Jean desvió la mirada de los ojos agua de Eren y apretó los puños, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más natural posible—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Eren suavizó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa ladina, sin poder creer que el orgullo de su rival había caído hasta ése nivel.

—Gracias.

Regresando a su respectivo sitio, Jean miró a Sasha quien no podía esforzarse más por contener las risas. Rodó los ojos con exasperación tras ver que no serviría de nada contraatacarle el hecho de que se sentía patético luego de haber felicitado a Eren; eso sólo incrementaría las burlas de la pelirroja.

Volviéndose hacia sus amigos, Eren suspiró.

—¿Es normal sentirse realmente popular de un día para otro? —comentó llevándose las manos a la parte posterior del cuello en forma de almohadilla.

—Cuando cumples años sí —afirmó Armin sonriendo.

Del mismo modo imitó la acción de su amigo, sintiendo que le contagiaba su buen humor. Respirando la tranquilidad entre su círculo amistoso, observó un poco los alrededores del salón de clases.

Cada joven estaba en su respectivo puesto conversando con el que tenía al lado, pero en el momento en que sonó el timbre y el profesor de la jornada, junto con el joven Connie que estaba acostumbrado a llegar tarde, hicieron entrada en el sitio, los grupos se desarmaron y las conversaciones cesaron recibiendo a Erd Shin, su profesor de química.

Desde la parte delantera de las filas, Connie saludó a Eren, seguramente deseándole un feliz cumpleaños con ademanes, a lo que él sólo se limitó a sonreír. Y, llegando preparado, Erd comenzó a dictar la clase copiando unos cuantos problemas en el pizarrón, mismos que él y otros cuantos alumnos más se dedicaron a transcribir.

Pasando los minutos donde sólo se oía en el callado salón de clases la voz de Shin explicando los ejercicios, Eren sintió que el sueño le estaba entrando de repente, al mismo tiempo en que los sonidos comenzaron a escucharse lejanos en su mente. Todos y cada uno de ellos, excepto uno que lo vendría a volver loco porque no lo podía dejar de decodificar en su cerebro aunque lo deseara.

Era el sonido de un lapiz dando ligeros golpecitos contra la madera del pupitre constantemente. Frunciendo el ceño rezó porque Shin regañara al provocante del ruido, pero éste parecía no prestarle atención o siquiera llegar a escucharlo, cosa que sólo le hizo frustrar más.

Rodando los ojos se giró hacia Mikasa. La chica mantenía un codo sobre la mesa, con ésa mano sosteniendo su barbilla y ocultando parte de la boca con sus dedos flexionados, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el provocante del ruidito que le estaba quitando el sueño; sin embargo, Eren no le prestó atención a ése detalle tras fijarse en otros con mayor preocupación. Mikasa mantenía una mirada ida y desconcentrada de la clase, cosa que le extrañó bastante, cuando ella era la principal que atendía a ésta, y sobretodo aún cuando estaban recibiendo química ése día.

Agitó una mano cerca de su rostro, sin intenciones de que el profesor se diera cuenta de su hazaña, y se regresó de vuelta a la posición correcta en su asiento, reparando en que ella ni siquiera pareció haber notado su reciente acción. Suspirando, tomó su cuaderno y lo ubicó entre las últimas páginas de éste; arrancó una hoja que sólo tenía escrita burradas sobre ella y la arrugó, formando una perfecta y amenazante bola de papel que fue tirada sin malas intenciones hacia la mano de Mikasa que sostenía el lápiz que hacía semejante ruido irritante.

El lápiz se cayó al suelo, junto con la bola de papel y fue ahí donde Mikasa salió de su ensoñación y miró a Eren confundida. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros preguntándose qué le pasaba y ella sólo le restó importancia negando con la cabeza y volviendo su mirada al frente, donde el profesor Erd Shin daba su clase.

Desde muy temprano por la mañana ella estaba así, y Eren pudo notar eso mientras desayunaba con mucho apuro. Mikasa había salido del cuarto con la corbata anudada desarregladamente rodeando el cuello de su camisa, la falda algo doblada enseñando más del muslo que él sólo desvió de su campo visual y parecía que había usado un calcetín de un par y el otro de uno distinto, puesto que uno le daba por encima de una rodilla mientras que el sobrante apenas rozaba ésta.

Había movido la cabeza casi sin poder creerse que Mikasa estuviera en tales condiciones de «anoche fui a una fiesta y hoy ando sin ganas en la vida». Es que se estaba refiriendo a ella, cielos, nada más y nada menos, a Mikasa, la perfecta chica que siempre que él se levantaba de la cama con los ánimos por el subsuelo y se arreglaba tras la ducha de agua fría que supuestamente lo despejaría, le reclamaba porque tenía la corbata del uniforme mal anudada y procedía a acomodársela, ante las quejas de él quien sólo quitaba sus manos de su cuello y a regañadientes se hacía él mismo su cuestión. Es que podría creérselo de cualquiera, de Armin, de Annie, de Ymir, tal vez, pero no de Mikasa.

Claro que tuvo que decirle que parecía que tuviera una resaca terrible y que se notaba en su ropa, y tras esto ella asistió fastidiada a su cuarto y se arregló mejor tan rápido como podía.

La segunda vez que salió de su alcoba, sí que parecía gente decente y más ella que una vividora del barrio bajo. Luego de eso, vio la hora en el reloj y prácticamente le dio un ataque; de las tostadas con huevos revueltos que Eren preparó junto a un jugo de naranja, apenas probó un poco del último, procediendo a salir con Eren rumbo al insti.

Y lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que apenas había recibido las felicitaciones de su parte.

Estuvo alrededor de todo el camino preguntándole si le ocurría algo mientras ésta sólo negaba o se encogía de hombros sin ganas de responder. Armin al verlos también notó la actitud de Mikasa y tuvo necesidad de preguntar, pero siempre fueron las mismas respuestas siempre. Y ella estaba mintiendo claramente, porque el hecho de que ni siquiera se molestó en recoger su lápiz en el piso acompañado por la amenazante bola de papel era cuestión para preocuparse.

Rodando los ojos de vuelta al pizarrón suspiró con frustración y tal acción llegó a los oídos de Erd, quien se giró para ver a sus alumnos, paseando su mirada por donde él creyó que había sido la procedencia del suspiro. Eren se ocultó tras Armin, a quien tenía al frente y rezó porque no lo descubriera, sin embargo, Erd peligrosamente pasaba su mirada por ésa sección.

—Señorita Ackerman —escuchó el llamado de Erd hacia su hermana y abrió los ojos como platos.

Y pensar que lo capturarían a él en lugar de Mikasa, quien ni siquiera atendió al llamado del profesor.

—Ackerman —profirió un poco más fuerte, captando la atención de la chica quien de un respingo se dio cuenta de que le hablaban.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está prestando atención?

Mikasa miró el pizarrón acrílico y lo que éste tenía escrito y se volvió hacia el profesor asintiendo varias veces. Shin no preguntó más y volvió hacia lo que estaba.

Eren fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a Mikasa por fin recoger su lápiz sin darle importancia a la bola de papel tirada por él mismo. Luego volvió a su pose anterior: con la espalda encorvada hacia abajo en el respaldar del pupitre y con las piernas cruzadas y estiradas hacia la parte de abajo del pupitre de su compañero de en frente.

Sinceramente estaba sorpendido por la actitud que adoptó ella en ése día.

—Mikasa —la llamó por lo bajito.

Ella cerrando los ojos cansinamente se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó del mismo modo.

Eren no supo si preguntarle lo mismo de siempre durante la temprana mañana u otra cosa, aunque mejor se decidía por lo segundo o sino Mikasa llegaría a sus límites y se alteraría. De todos modos las mujeres también perdían su paciencia, ¿no?

—¿No vas a copiar la clase?

La chica miró el pizarrón de vuelta y capturó los ejemplos prácticos y unos cuantos ejercicios que el profesor estaba dejando. Ella bufó y abrió su cuaderno, procediendo a copiar aunque sea uns pocos de estos.

Eren volvió a suspirar —ésta vez más bajito— y volvió a lo suyo.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La campana dio prospecto del cambio de clases y fue cuando Mikasa recogió sus cosas guardándolas en un tiempo récord en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Decidió cambiar sus útiles del maletín para variar un poco, además de que no tenía muchos ánimos de cargar con él desde que las páginas de su diario lastimosamente se habían perdido del interior de éste. Tratando de olvidar eso, rodó los ojos y salió del salón de clases seguida por los demás.

Después de la clase de historia con Pixis, se dirigió camino a los vestidores con algo de impaciencia.

Había escuchado que los deportes despejaban la mente y ella en serio necesitaba que le sacaran por un día entero de todas sus cavilaciones. Quería quedarse completamente en blanco unos momentos y relajarse, pero desde que había visto aquellos mensajes —porque en efecto habían sido varios ya contando el del día anterior y el que recibió en la mañana—, se le helaba la sangre de sólo imaginarse todo lo que habrían descubierto de ella.

El día anterior había estado actuando medianamente normal incluso cuando recibió el mensaje, pero cuando amaneció y vio que la luz LED de su Android encendía indicando que recibía un mensaje de texto, la curiosidad la mató y la descontroló totalmente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó olvidar el contenido del mensaje más reciente y buscó la serenidad de sus miembros que de un momento a otro temblaron.

Eran sólo las páginas de una cursi presentación, sí, pero aún así era preocupante y a la vez vergonzoso que alguien se enterara de lo que pasaba por su mente al momento en que las palabras nacieron entre el bolígrafo y la página del cuadernillo.

Y lo peor de todo, por estar pensando en eso apenas pegó el ojo en la noche. Estaba cansada, sí, con sueño, por supuesto, pero cuando el cerebro procesa una angustia, es imposible dormir aunque sientas que podrías haberlo hecho como los osos en la invernación. En síntesis: estaba estresada, y eso pudo haberse notado sin necesidad de utilizar una lupa característica de los detectives para fijarse en cómo andaba vestida ésa mañana antes de irse al colegio. Fue Eren quien tuvo que hacerla entrar en razón y hacerla regresar a su alcoba a arreglarse correctamente el uniforme.

Gracias a Dios que no se le había ocurrido escribir nada más en el cuadernillo y, la verdad, ahora tenía planeado deshacerse de él.

Quizás exageraba, pero en verdad se sentía angustiada por la semejante idea de que alguien pretendía restregarle en cara la vergüenza que debería sentir por lo patético de sus palabras plasmadas en las páginas de su diario arrancadas y "supuestamente" descompuestas entre la basura del vertedero, por no decir incineradas junto con los desperdicios.

Haciendo acto de prescencia en los vestidores femeniles tras azotar la puerta, notó que era protagonista de las miradas recibidas por parte de algunas compañeras.

Annie desde su armario la observó de arriba abajo con una ceja semiarqueada, misma en la que tenía otro punto de pedrería, seguramente nuevo porque nunca se había fijado en que tenía un piercing allí. Mikasa ignoró a las chicas y ubicó su armario entre los demás, sacando el uniforme limpio de educación física.

Parecía que las demás señoritas decidieron encargarse de sus propios asuntos, pues cuando se desabrochó y quitó la camisa blanca del uniforme, no sintió incomodidad o la prescencia de miradas de incordio e insinuaciones sobre su figura menuda. Teniendo la camisa roja de deportes en mano, aprovechó a colocársela sin muchas energías, para luego reemplazar la falda tableada del uniforme corriente con el short blanco de tela de licra que siempre se colocaba.

Con una goma elástica se amarró el cabello en la coleta más alta que su corte por el sitio donde se abrochaba el sostén pudo ofrecerle, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo sueltos que no accedían a hacer caso al ponerse la cola de caballo.

Cerrando sin mucho cariño su casillero, se dirigió en dirección a la cancha con ganas de trotar quince minutos para hacer bombear su corazón y su pulso. Sonaba extraño, pero amaba eso a pesar de que a veces terminaba con que no podía escribir.

Una figura pequeña de largo cabello rubio se le acercó por un lado y le sonrió. Christa era tan amable con todos que no le extrañaba que le dijeran "Dios". Al otro lado de la menor del curso y unos cuantos pasos más atrás se encontraba Ymir, quien parecía bufar diciendo cosas sobre que odiaba trotar y siguiéndole, Sasha le aparecía.

Con cierto disimulo Mikasa miró a la primera y a la última nombrada. ¿No fueron ellas acaso quienes leyeron su diario en primer lugar? Pudo haber sido, en todo caso, alguna de ellas quien se atrevió a mandar ése mensaje anónimo; sin embargo deshechó la idea sin tener los hechos demasiado claros en su investigación mental. Ella tenía registrado el número de Sasha tras haber sido compañeras de trabajo en historia y Christa le daba su número telefónico a todos. Además, ¿qué razones podrían tener ellas para hacer eso?

Suspiró con frustración y más cuando vio al enano de tercer año sostener el silbato del entrenador.

—Levi-coach, ¿usted nos volverá a entrenar? —inquirió Sasha masticando un caramelo de menta en su boca.

—Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia, mocosa. Ahora escupe ése caramelo o te haré atragantarte con él mientras haces treinta flexiones en diez segundos —declaró amenazantemente el capitán de fútbol, haciendo a Sasha temblar de pies a cabeza mientras se sacaba el caramelo de la boca y lo quitaba de la vista de todos.

Rivaille ajustó en una cara seria y semblante estoico un simple ceño fruncido.

—Quince minutos de trote, ahora.

Al menos Mikasa celebró mentalmente porque sus deseos se hicieran reales.

El silbato del entrenador retumbó en la cancha, haciendo que las señoritas del curso enlistaran su trote con pasos suaves. Ymir se metió la mano por la parte superior de la camisa, buscando algún indicio del cable de sus auriculares en su sostén que luego se lo sacó a través del cuello, colocándose los audífonos en sus orejas ocultas en su corto cabello suelto. Sólo deseó que Levi-coach no notara la prescencia de su música ni la obligara a sacarse el MP3 de su ropa interior.

Annie apenas se movía detrás de todas las chicas, quizás por fastidio o por pereza, notando que las demás se estaban esforzando más que las otras veces. Ella reprimió el suspiro, porque si lo hacía, iba a cansarse más rápido.

Mikasa iba a la delantera de cualquiera, sin agilizar su paso aunque lo hubiera deseado. La cola de caballo en la coronilla se le estaba deshaciendo poco a poco mientras avanzaba cada paso trotando; lamentó no habérsela ajustado bien y sólo esperó a que terminara por caerse su recogido, ya que no planeaba estresarse tan temprano a pesar de que ya lo estaba. Sus propios pensamientos se contradecían.

No supo si era cosa del clima o imaginaciones suyas, pero de repente pudo sentir la brisa cálida rozando su cuerpo que de un momento a otro transpiró con más rapidez que las otras veces. La cancha no era pequeña, y por lo tanto, con tan sólo llevar dos vueltas de recorrido, podía causar la fatiga.

Sasha jadeaba alrededor de la mitad de la segunda vuelta, donde apenas había cumplido como menos de cuatro minutos. Recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Levi cuando ésta intentaba ralentizar sus pasos, tragó saliva y miró hacia el frente decidida a continuar aunque sea otras dos vueltas más. Logró seguir hasta estar a la misma altura que Christa, quien no había abierto la boca ni para soltar el aire, debido a que cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacerla llenar de gases.

Con la mirada fija hacia el frente y un semblante de terror congelado grabado en su rostro se encontraba la pequeña rubia, hasta donde Sasha pudo notarlo al haberse girado un poco para verla. Tenía intenciones de hablarle, pero los jadeos no le dejaban y estaba comenzando a sentir que las piernas le estaban fallando.

Cuando las chicas que le ganaban unos pasos dieron vuelta en la curva, Sasha pudo notar que Ymir, quien estaba incluida entre ésas chicas, parecía bailar merengue ya que en ése momento le vio la cara de muerte lenta que tenía tras jadear y arrugar la cara como músico apasionado mientras que una de sus manos sostenía el estómago y la otra el audífono en su oreja derecha. Si tan sólo moviera su cuerpo de un lado a otro, de verdad creería que estaba bailando.

Sin poderlo soportar más, Sasha soltó la carcajada que le provocó ver ésa escena de Ymir sufriendo y simplemente tuvo que parar de trotar, porque el dolor en el estómago se hacía más insoportable. Entre risas y llanto fingido, fue que recibió la mirada furibunda de Levi, que la mandó a sentarse en las gradas sin permiso para tomar agua hasta que sus compañeras terminaran.

Pocos segundos después de haber bufado como niña cuando se sentó en las gradas, Ymir se le unió jadeando y sujetándose el estómago todavía; había relajado su semblante pero por la forma en la que sudaba y gimoteaba, se le notaba su enorme cansancio. Sasha sintió pena por ella, y más cuando notó el estado de su cabello que ahora mismo estaba desaliñado y despeinado hacia todas las direcciones.

Restándole algo de importancia a su cabello, Ymir apenas y se pasó la mano en éste sin hacer mucho cambio, colocándose el clip. Por el contrario, suspiró cuando se sentó a un lado de Sasha y la miró sin ganas; ésta sonrió amargamente, suspirando también.

—Siento que morí —comentó la morena de pecas.

—Y yo —jadeó—. Lo peor del asunto es que coach no nos deja tomar agua.

—Maldito —masculló Ymir ajustándose disimuladamente los auriculares en sus orejas.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Ésa voz profunda y ése tono de voz utilizado alertó a Ymir todavía teniendo agarrados los auriculares en sus orejas. Levantó un poco la mirada, temerosa, y se fijó en los oscuros ojos del capitán de fútbol y su ahora suplente de educación física y formó una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios, fingiendo inocencia.

—Trae acá —Levi extendió su mano hacia ella e Ymir la miró dudosa, haciéndose la desentendida a ojos de él—. ¿No me escuchaste o es que tienes el volumen muy alto?

La morena rodó los ojos y se quitó los auriculares de las orejas, pero ahora había otro problema más.

—¿Qué esperas para entregármelo, mocosa? —presionó Rivaille frunciendo el ceño, viendo cómo Ymir desviaba su mirada de él. Por un momento lo entendió y regresó su mano extendida a su lugar—. Vaya forma de salirse con las suyas se han inventado las señoritas de hoy en día, no me sorprende.

Viendo cómo él se giraba pero no avanzaba ni un paso lejos de ellas, Ymir pensó que le estaba dando cierta privacidad para que se sacara el aparato de música de su ropa interior. Suspirando frustrada, lo hizo y le secó el sudor que le había caído.

—Aquí tiene —masculló.

Volviéndose a ella, tomó el MP3 y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, decomisándoselo.

—Te lo entregaré al finalizar la clase, que te quede claro.

Ymir se cruzó de brazos sentada en las gradas y escuchó a Sasha reír por lo bajo. De la molestia no le provocó ni girarse hacia ella para dedicarle una de sus frías miradas y prefirió sólo ver hacia el frente, donde sus compañeras trotaban, y lo que sus ojos vieron la hicieron abrirlos grandemente.

Las jóvenes llevaban aproximadamente unas dos vueltas más desde que ambas se cansaron del recorrido y las mandaron a sentarse en las gradas, entonces llevarían como nueve minutos de trote en el que pocas habían resistido casi intactas. Y dos de ellas eran nada más y nada menos que Leonhart y Ackerman.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ymir con emoción casi saltándole encima a Sasha y provocándole un severo susto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Mira a Mikasa!

La pelirroja se giró hacia el frente e imitó la acción de Ymir: abrió los ojos como platos. La joven iba de primera en la carrera, con Annie siguiéndole los pasos mucho más atras; pero lo sobresaliente de ésta era que no estaba trotando.

Estaba corriendo.

—¡Se va a cansar! —gritó Sasha.

—Aún así sigue...

El viento volaba la mitad de su cabello que todavía sobrevivía en la floja cola de caballo que caía libremente cerca de la nuca. La otra mitad estaba húmeda por el sudor en su frente, que cuando más sentía que le molestaba, se lo arrimaba hacia atrás, dejándole una buena vista casi infinita.

En esos momentos no sentía las piernas, pero sabía que estaban ahí. De lo contrario no sentiría el bombeo de su corazón formando la adrenalina, ni mucho menos el reflejo óptico de la realidad acercándose a ella con una velocidad que no podía explicar con palabras o dibujos. Aunque sonaría raro, tampoco sentía los brazos, pero si bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo que parecía moverse ágilmente entre sus pasos, los veía ahí en su lugar moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre patrones seguidos.

Jadeaba. Sí que lo hacía. Se había prometido no abrir la boca en ningún momento para nada, pero ahora le estaba costando más respirar por la nariz y tenía que buscar el aire a través de su boca, o sino sentiría que los pulmones le dejaban de funcionar. El estómago se le llenaba de gases, pero ella no le prestaba atención a ello y simplemente se remetía mentalmente que siguiera hasta el final.

En un momento glorioso para las corredoras, Levi-coach sonó el silbato con fuerza, indicando que habían cumplido con el tiempo estimado.

Annie detuvo su trotar y, mientras siguió caminando para ralentizar su pulso agitado, suspiró; no se había esforzado desde el principio como muchas, razón por la que pudo resistir hasta el momento, ése era su sucio pero importante secreto a la hora de educación física.

Christa había caído al piso de rodillas, respirando repetidas veces y cerrando los ojos, tratando de contener los mareos; la pobre no pudo siquiera caminar.

Las chicas, luego de recuperarse un poco y haberse dirigido hacia las gradas reuniéndose con Ymir y Sasha, miraron con cierta dificultad hacia el frente y se sorprendieron por cierta razón que no sólo fue el choque de luz con sus ojos ni su increíble emoción contenida por haber aguantando los quince minutos. Tal era la sorpresa, que ni le prestaron atención al capitán de fútbol hablándoles.

—¿Me están oyendo? —Levi gritó—. ¡Hey!

—¡Mikasa!

Confundido por el repentino llamado de Braus hacia la morena, Levi frunció el ceño y la miró extraño, pero notó cierta cosa curiosa: todas las señoritas miraban por detrás de él, unas sorprendidas, otras maravilladas y el resto preocupadas. Sin poder evitarlo, se giró hacia atrás y casi se quedó congelado en su sitio.

La joven Ackerman no detenía su paso y parecía que no quería acabar con ello. No trotaba, corría, y no disipaba un poco el ritmo ni para descansar las piernas. Rivaille frunció el ceño y tocó el silbato repetidas veces, sin embargo Mikasa no parecía hacerle el menor caso y mantenía su carrera dando grandes zancadas con sus largas piernas.

—¿Esa mocosa está usando unos malditos audífonos? —exigió saber volviéndose hacia las otras chicas, quienes lo miraron con temor al haber utilizado un alto y rudo tono de voz.

Ninguna afirmó la cuestión, cosa que sólo frustró más a Rivaille. Sin contenerlo más, sopló fuertemente el silbato casi dejando sordas a las jóvenes detrás de él e incluso a él mismo. Pudo jurar que el sonido se escuchó incluso en el último rincón del edificio del instituto, quien sabe si más lejos, como en los distritos cercanos, pero con todo y el escándalo formado desde sus pulmones, Mikasa no se inmutó.

Molesto ya por la actitud rebelde e imparable de la joven, Rivaille entró en la cancha y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el centro de la pista, intentando alcanzarla en la próxima curva. Las jóvenes observaron con asombro cómo Levi-coach, siendo tan bajito, con sus grandes zancadas y su agilidad llegaba a alcanzar a Mikasa y la tomaba por un brazo, haciéndola girar de golpe frente a él que la miraba con un increíble ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! —exacerbó Levi furioso—. ¡¿Estás sorda o qué?! ¡El silbato sonó hace dos minutos, idiota! ¡¿No lo oías?!

Mikasa lo miraba con la mirada ida, seguramente por un mareo que el parar tan de repente de correr, casi cayéndose en el esfuerzo, le provocó. Su pecho subía y bajaba con demasiada regularidad, pero Levi no le prestó atención y apretó el agarre contra su muñeca.

—Ni siquiera cargas unos malditos audífonos para darme tu excusa —gruñó y la jaló con rudeza hacia el grupo de chicas reunidas que prescenciaban la escena con semblantes temerosos—. Ve a tomar agua con ellas, Ackerman.

Mikasa se giró un poco hacia Levi y abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta y en el viento y, contrario a eso, cayó al piso. Las jóvenes gritaron asustadas al verla caer tan de repente y se acercaron a ella rápidamente, intentado levantarla para ver qué le pasaba.

—Déjenla, seguro está cansada —afirmó Levi restándole importancia.

—¡Coach, no respira bien! —exclamó alarmada Christa, quien estaba más cerca de Mikasa—. ¡Por favor, chicas, denle espacio! ¡Está pálida, Dios mío!

Levi vio a las jóvenes abriendo el círculo con intención de que le entrara aire, pero con todo y eso, la figura inerte de Mikasa no se movió de su posición.

—¿Es asmática o qué? —inquirió.

—¡N-no sabemos! —contestó Sasha preocupada.

—¿Alguna tiene un inhalador? —Christa pidió sosteniéndola en brazos, pero no recibió respuesta afirmativa por parte de alguna.

—¿Qué están esperando para llevársela a la enfermería? ¡Pueda que se haya agitado mucho! —manifestó Ymir.

—¡Coach, por favor ayúdeme! ¡Debemos llevarla!

Reaccionando, tomó a Mikasa de los brazos de Christa y salió de la cancha con la rubia siguiéndole los pasos por detrás.

Sus compañeras sólo podían observar la escena con preocupación y a la vez curiosidad. ¿Por qué Mikasa no se detenía?

* * *

**HOOOOLIIIIIIIIS. Debo suponer que me odian por éste retraso de... ¿cuánto tiempo? Bah, lo que sea. Y pido disculpas sosteniendo en manos una larga y extensa lista de excusas con razones para haberlo hecho.**

**Obviamente, son los estudios los que me detienen. Creí haberme organizado bien éste año, pero ya cuando se está en la cumbre como con dos o tres proyectos restantes (sí, malditos profesores desorganizados), la cosa se descontrola totalmente y ahora vivo entre libros y no precisamente de literatura -n-. Además, está eso de las fiestas, la jodedera intensa y los amigos... sou, ¿ken yiu iundertend mi? Paso un rato largo con ellos diez horas en una escuela, pero los momentos de fiesta hacen falta para desairarse.**

**Estoy entre estrés absoluto + relajamiento + estudio intenso + química en la cumbre de la raspazón + llanto y preocupación + una última oportunidad de pasar la materia + mi-vida-es-una-mierda-porque-me-terminé-Higurashi-no-lo-puedo-creer – tiempecito con mis amigos – vida – lo-que-se-me-venga-en-gana y, sobretodo, – escribir. Mi vida es una suma algebráica, gentecita, donde el resultado da negativo en la parte que debería estar en positivo.**

**¡Y lo peor es que ME GUSTA QUÍMICA! ¡No puedo creer cómo es que estoy aplazando esa materia si amo todo lo que estudio de ella *n*! Y siempre me miro al espejo y digo: "Ayu, ¡vas a tene' veinte, mami!" y cuando el ganster me da la pistola para empezar a jugar la Ruleta Rusa... POOM... un maldito-hijo-de-su-madre doce :), o sino un cero y algo. Uhuhu T-T.**

**Cómo sea... ya la próxima semana será la víspera de la semana santa y un alivio para mí TuT, así que... intentaré ser buena ficker y dedicarme a actualizar para ése entonces, ¿vale? Y comentando un poquitín del capítulo que, realmente no puedo decir mucho porque resulta ser un spoiler del próximo, nuestra querida Mika se tomó en serio lo del extraño, ¿eh? Y terminó desmayándose... increíble. Quizás exageré un poco al haber montado el drama, podrían darse cuenta de ello en el próximo capítulo, pero realmente quise hacerlo así xD.**

**Por cierto, me convertí en la Annie de mi fic porque la semana pasada me hice una hermosa perforación en cada oreja *u*. Aye, tengo un hoyo extra y hoy es que estoy luciendo la mini-argolla en una y el punto de pedrería en la otra. Uhuhu *U*.**

**Ah, un feliz cumple retrasadísimo a la zorra ésa y a mi Ve-Hefe-Hefe que cumplió años el mismo día que ella Xd. ¡UHUHU! Y también a mi amor Eren, que no está tan retrasado, pero aún así xD.**

**¡Well, me voy! Debo dejar de hablar tantas estupideces y además tengo que estudiar física y química hoy para poder salir mañana con mis amigos ;-; así que... ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y un millar de gracias por sus Reviews a todos.**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	5. 4 Llamada perdida

**—****Disclaimer****:** ¡Vamos!, aún soy menor de edad como para ser dueña de un anime tan... wow como lo es **_Shingeki no Kyojin_**. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_, un hombre de admirar el cual me ha hecho llorar en cada capítulo del anime y que me ha dejado pegada a la pantalla de mi laptop/celular leyéndome cada tomo nuevo del manga, y ni hablemos de mis comentarios y stalkeos por tumblr... Cielos. Además, yo no hubiese podido idear tal perfección de trama, pero mi Haji, como ven, sí. Ésta historia la hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo con ganas de divertirme y expresarme *o*.

* * *

**Dear Stranger**  
**•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo IV:** Llamada perdida

"_Siempre se ha de conservar el temor,  
más jamás se debe mostrar__"  
_******—Francisco de Quevedo—**

* * *

Física a veces era bastante aburrido.

Todos los miércoles por la tarde era lo mismo. Las chicas tenían esa casta oportunidad de tomar el aire fresco que las instalaciones del colegio ofrecían, mientras ellos tenían que quedarse encerrados en un polvoriento laboratorio con instrumentos tan viejos que sentías que se oxidaban en tus manos. Y habían veces que tenían que molerse sus cerebros con las increíbles ecuaciones vectoriales sin poder recurrir a los fáciles cálculos y a la disponibilidad de una calculadora científica, pues la profesora pensaba todavía que estaban en el Siglo XX, cuando esas cosas no eran una costumbre.

Es decir, eran los momentos más fastidiosos en sus vidas.

La anciana profesora apenas y pasaba la lista caletreando los nombres en voz alta sin fijarse en los rostros de quienes respondían. Parecía que lo hacía por obligación y no porque tuviera ganas. Todos allí estaban seguros de que si ella nombraba a alguien que no había asistido ése día al laboratorio y cualquier otro respondiera con un "Presente", ella lo pondría como que asistió cuando en realidad no era así. Y ahí es cuando uno se da cuenta de que no sólo es el profesor el que se fastidia de la rutina escolar.

Eren y Armin habían hecho eso varias veces haciéndose los desentendidos. Cuando Armin faltaba, Eren decía que estaba ahí y lo mismo hacía Armin por él, aunque una vez por su inercia y torpeza, casi lo descubrían in fragantti.

Recostados de los mesones del laboratorio, Reiner se hallaba dormido roncando mientras que Bertholdt constantemente le picaba los brazos con el codo intentando que disipara sus sonidos de oso rugiendo. Armin, responsable como siempre, hacía la tarea que la profesora había mandado mientras que Eren a su lado bostezaba y se dedicaba a jugar con las hojas sueltas de sus cuadernos. Connie observaba el techo desde su posición con la cabeza echada entre sus manos apoyadas en el mesón, mientras que Jean traficaba chicles con los demás chicos del salón.

Era el miércoles por la tarde más "divertido" que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Pero en un momento repentino, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió sin delicadeza que incluso llegó a hacer despertar a Reiner. Todos se volvieron hacia ésta, incluso la profesora, y notaron la figura tierna de Christa Renz apoyada contra el marco, jadeando como si hubiese corrido en una maratón.

Muchos, Eren incluyéndose a él mismo en la lista, se vieron las caras confundidos preguntándose con éstas si de verdad la pequeña Christa, la menor de la clase, la más bajita y la de semblante, mirada y sonrisa más pura e inocente hubiese accedido al laboratorio con tal actitud que más bien sería típica de Ymir.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —alegó la rubia apenada por lo que hizo. Hablaba tan rápido que parecía nerviosa ante los ojos de cualquiera, y ciertamente lo estaba—. No tengo mucho tiempo de permiso, así que... ¡Eren!

El aludido notó la mirada azulina de Christa paseándose alrededor del aula y él se levantó de su asiento dejándose notar. Ella lo miró con el pánico clavado en sus orbes de color y Eren en ése momento se preparó para lo peor.

—Mikasa está en la enfermería —soltó la sopa—. Coach me mandó a avisarte.

Armin sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, miró a Eren y notó su cara de confusión formada en su rostro.

—¿Q-qué? —pidió de nuevo—. ¿En la enfermería?

—¡Sí, sí, Eren! —exclamó Christa alterada—. ¡Estaba corriendo en clases, respiraba con dificultad y de repente se desmayó!

Eren abrió los ojos como platos y se giró hacia Armin, quien parecía estar igual de sorprendido que él.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Jeager? —retó Jean con algo de burla hacia él desde su silla, masticando una enorme bola de chicle que pareciera como si se hubiese tragado un paquete XXL entero—. Tu querida hermana está inconsciente mientras que tú estás allí parado tratando de procesar la información.

Sin ganas de enfrentar su mirada aguamarina con la dorada de Jean, Eren tomó sus cosas y salió del salón sin decir pío a la profesora, que parecía estar ida de todo el embrollo con su mirada indicando hacia el infinito. Christa suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara y corrió tras Eren, con destino a la cancha como habían sido las instrucciones de coach en el momento en que lo acompañó a reposar a Mikasa en la enfermería.

Ella, al igual que todas sus compañeras, estaba impresionada y angustiada luego de lo sucedido. Es decir, hasta donde podía recordarse, nunca había visto a Mikasa caer enferma y muchos menos sentirse así de fatigada luego de una práctica de trote en las clases con Keith Shadis y, cuando se presentaba la ocasión, con Levi-coach. La escena vivida hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos, la aterrorizó de veras. Jamás había visto a una persona caer en el piso prácticamente inerte, no como Mikasa lo hizo.

Sólo pudo abstenerse a rezar por su estabilidad. Se preguntaba por qué tan de repente le había sucedido eso, porque tuvo que haber una razón en especial por la que de pronto desfallecera, siendo ésta muchacha tan sana y activa en los deportes, no como ella, que con tan sólo dar una cuarta de vuelta ya sentía su alma fuera de su cuerpo.

Miró hacia el frente a Eren agilizando el paso cada vez más. Christa podía notarle su preocupación aún cuando no le veía la cara. Entonces sonrió con algo de pena y en la primera bifurcación en la que ellos debían separar sus caminos, Christa se desvió hacia la izquierda, dando con el patio, mientras que Eren mantuvo su recorrido por los pasillos de la derecha.

Sólo esperaba que ella estuviese bien.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Palabras sonaban lejanas en algún rincón de su mente. Podía escuchar un pitido que parecía atornillarle el tímpano que sonaba igual de lejos que las voces. Le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. Aún cuando el sonidito no hacía más que estar presente ahí, estaba entre que podía y no podía sentirlo. No podía asegurar si en realidad su imaginación lo estaría inventando, aunque le parecía imposible, puesto que la debilidad en sus miembros era increíble.

Sentía unas fuertes y pesadas luces sobre sus ojos cerrados, mas lo único que veía era la eterna oscuridad nadando entre sus párpados. Por un momento se vio a ella misma de frente, cargando desganadamente con un fuerte peso sobre su espalda; a pesar de que no sentía que en realidad su retina estuviera captando ésa imagen, culpó a su imaginación que jugaba con ella en momentos así.

Mikasa no supo desviar ése inquietante momento en el que ella misma bajó el gran peso de su espalda, que en realidad era una enorme roca, y la hizo retumbar en el piso, del que salieron unas cadenas de hierro mismas que le ataron manos y pies; seguidamente, un fondo de color rojizo hizo acto de prescencia, apareciéndose tras ella de la nada.

Le costaba encontrar el aire. Mientras más se esforzaba, menos conseguía respirar y las voces en el fondo de su cabeza comenzaban a predominar en su mente como el retumbante eco de un tambor en una cueva profunda y sin salida. Quería buscar su voz, pero ésta estaba escondida; quería encontrar la cavidad de su boca para poder sacar el desamparado grito que no podía salir de sus cuerdas vocales, pero ésta parecía que no estaba en su respectivo lugar. Definitivamente, no sentía sus miembros; las orejas estaban allí, ella lo sabía porque podía sentir el audio entrando y saliendo de sus tímpanos sin llegar a sentirse acuchillada, pero simplemente no sabía el porqué su cuerpo no funcionaba de la manera que ella esperaría.

Poco a poco su mente nublada enseñó el sol. La visión de ella misma encadenada a la cruel realidad fue desapareciendo, dejando sólo el misterioso fondo rojizo con el que fue devuelta al mundo real.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos sintiendo que los párpados más cansados que nunca. Intentó que su cerebro mandara estímulos hacia sus manos y pies, con los que apenas pudo alcanzar a mover dos o tres dedos mientras que lentamente recuperaba la visión. Una luz enceguecedora estaba postrada sobre ella alumbrándola con un estilo parecido a cuando ibas al dentista. Percibiendo los colores con la regularidad normal de su sentido de la vista, pudo notar que se trataba de un simple foco iluminando desde la pared.

Movió lentamente sus pupilas fijándose en el color de las paredes del misterioso cuarto en el que se hallaba. No supo explicar qué tonalidad de blanco era, pero sólo pudo asegurarse de que todo, incluso las flores en la mesita de café a un lado de la cama dura en la que estaba acostada, era del mismo color. Por un momento se sintió como una enferma mental dentro de una habitación de manicomio; todo era tan malditamente blanco que hasta llegaba a hacerla marear, pero otra característica en la que se podría asemejar con un cuarto de loquero, era el hecho de que no podía ubicar la ventana.

El despertar de sus sentidos variaba de forma lenta. No podía oír, o eso creía. Se movía con lentitud, pero al menos sentía, sentía el aire allí, mas no respiraba.

De repente sintió como si se atragantara con algo y al mismo tiempo cómo el aire forzosamente intentaba pasar de la laringe hasta llegar a sus pulmones. Escalqueando con sus manos lo más rápido que su lenta recuperación podía ofrecerle, sintió el tacto desesperado de sus dedos contra la sábana, que llegaron a arrugarla casi por completo.

La vista volvió a nublársele en el momento en el que una figura oscura se aproximaba a ella con rapidez y se le posaba de frente, extendendiéndole algo que sus labios capturaron con emergencia y su boca presionó sin dejar hueco por las orillas. El sabor extraño de un gas que pasó directo hasta sus pulmones la hizo toser sin piedad varias veces que hasta tuvo que sentarse para poder tener una buena captura del aire que de nuevo podía sentir que la atravesaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Abriendo los ojos sin temor alguno luego de haber tosido un par de veces más, miró a su salvador sintiéndose todavía mareada y pudo alcanzar a reparar en dos orbes aguamarina que estaban enmarcadas con un ceño fruncido. Mikasa abrió más los ojos captando las imágenes con un forcejeo de su vista, notando que no era nada más y nada menos que Eren.

—Oh, ¿ya despertaste? —se oyó una voz dentro de la habitación, pero Mikasa pudo jurar que no le pertenecía a él ya que no poseía una característica voz que llegaba a sonar femenina.

A un lado de Eren apareció una mujer vestida completamente de blanco, con una tiara de enfermera sobre su cabeza. Supuso que ésa mujer de grandes ojos saltones fue la que había hablado hacía unos segundos.

—Está helada —afirmó Eren, quien la sostenía por los brazos—. ¿Es eso normal?

—Es normal en casos anémicos o, en términos sencillos, cuando el paciente no consume nada durante el día y sufre desmayos parecidos al que ella presentó.

Mikasa escuchaba todo sin hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

—Pero... ¿anemia? —Eren repitió—. ¿Por qué?

—Por estrés, quizá. Suele pasar mucho en los adolescentes debido a grandes cantidades de tareas combinadas con problemas personales. ¿No sabes si ella ha comido algo durante el día? Aunque sea un bocado, lo que sea —pidió la enfermera.

—Ella apenas se tomó el jugo en el desayuno, no quiso comer porque llegaríamos tarde —afirmó él—. Tampoco la vi comiendo algo durante el almuerzo. Y, ¿problemas? —chistó—. Mikasa por lo menos no tiene problemas en los estudios, no hay razón para estresarse por ello.

La mujer se encogió de hombros ante este último comentario.

—Según el capitán de fútbol, estaba realizando actividades físicas sobreesforzándose hasta los límites —aseveró—. Pues, sufrió además un tranque respiratorio que, combinado con la fatiga causada por la anemia, provocó la reacción del desfallecimiento.

—Claro... —Eren procesaba todas las palabras de la mujer con lentitud, recostando a su hermana de nuevo en la cama y rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué le dio semejante ataque si ella nunca sufrió nada parecido al asma antes —afirmó con seguridad, para luego darse cuenta de esta última frase dicha, cambiando sus palabras por otras en un susurro que no llegó a escucharse—. Que yo sepa...

—Eso está tan claro como el agua —dijo la mujer caminando hacia la puerta de la enfermería—. Cuando una persona hace demasiada actividad física de manera incorrecta, sin medir sus acciones o rendimiento, puede llegar a sentir la falta de aire en un dos por tres —Y luego salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eren parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró, volviéndose hacia la figura de su hermana que lo miraba sin inmutarse. Extendiendo su mano, la llevó hasta la frente de ella, donde removió hacia atrás una cantidad de cabellos despeinados y sudados que ella mantenía ahí, sintiendo el tacto de su mano contra la frente de ella. Estaba tan fría como un cadáver.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante ese anterior pensamiento, se le acercó un poco, notando que Mikasa no apartaba la mirada de encima de él aunque se moviera. Atinó a usar un tono de voz suave, ya que ella todavía seguiría sintiéndose débil después del desmayo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó como cualquiera lo haría aunque tuviera la respuesta ante sus ojos.

Mikasa parpadeó una vez y tardó en volver a abrir los ojos, notando la mueca en Eren.

—Estoy bien —afirmó, cosa que Eren no se tragó ni con agua.

—Menudo susto me das en mi cumpleaños —reprochó él con una ceja alzada, que a oídos de Mikasa sonó odioso.

La morena desvió su mirada de él.

Apartó la mano de su frente y se arrimó un poco hacia la mesita al lado de la cama en la que habían unas galletas de granola que él antes tenía guardadas en su bolso para consumirlas en la merienda. Tomando el envoltorio entre sus manos, lo abrió sin mucha dificultad y sacó de éste una galleta que se la extendió a Mikasa.

Ella apenas y miró la galleta con cierto toque de curiosidad, a lo que Eren suspiró.

—No has comido nada en todo el día. Cómete ésta galleta.

—No quiero —rumió como niña pequeña desviando la mirada de él.

Eren no supo por qué hacía eso, si su actitud jamás fue así, o al menos no la conoció cuando era así.

—Come.

—No.

En un improvisto, Eren la tomó de la barilla forcejeando sólo un poco. Estaba aprovechando confiadamente que Mikasa estaba débil de salud y que no hacía mucho esfuerzo en negarse. Él hizo que abriera la boca tras jalarle un pelo de la nuca y seguidamente le metió la galleta en la cavidad, ante los quejidos de Mikasa.

—Mastica —ordenó.

—No —negó con la boca llena.

De nuevo hizo sus intentos de forzarla a hacerlo tomando su mandíbula y haciendo que la subiera y bajara contínuamente. Con un par de veces estaba seguro de que estaría molida la comida.

—Traga.

Ella lo fulminó la mirada y, ahorrándose la queja, lo obedeció sin muchas ganas.

—Quiero más —profirió Mikasa rendida en voz baja.

Eren sonrió y le llevó otra galleta a la boca, que ella masticó por cuenta propia. Lo mismo sucedió con el último par de éstas que quedaban.

Después de botar el plástico sobrante en la papelera más cercana, Eren miró a Mikasa que jugaba con sus dedos. Al parecer el haber consumido algo le había dado energías y algo de color a su semblante. Tampoco lucíaa tan mareada y desganada como cuando despertó del desmayo.

—Mikasa —la llamó, recibiendo la atención de ella que se giró para verlo—. ¿Por qué no almorzaste?

Ella no respondió. Con sólo mirarlo intentó buscar una respuesta coherente que no fuera el típico "no tenía hambre", porque sino le reprendería con algo y ella lo que menos quería era escuchar sus regaños. Suspirando, se giró de nuevo hacia sus dedos y dijo:

—No tenía ganas.

Eren frunció y el ceño y se acercó un poco más a ella, quedando tan cerca como podía, donde Mikasa no quiso voltearse y enfrentar su mirada.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella, extrañada por la cercanía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pidió él, con voz baja pero severa—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que preocupaste a todas tus compañeras?

Mikasa se obligó a sí misma a no dejarse caer por la tentación de mirarlo y apartarse más de hacerlo y, notando este gesto, Eren la sujetó de la barbilla obligándola a quedarse con la mirada fija en él. Por un momento quiso morderse la lengua para así evitar responderle, sin embargo eso iba a ser difícil porque parecía que él iba en serio.

Frunciendo el labio, abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida en el intento por la entrada de la misma enfermera al cuarto, una vez más.

—Pueden irse. Ya Ackerman descansó lo suficiente y dentro de poco será la hora de salida —avisó pestañando con sus ojos saltones—. Recomiendo que la joven se dé una ducha y se ponga ropa cómoda y límpia después de lo ocurrido. También que coma una merecida cena con proteínas y carbohidratos.

Eren asintió y vio a Mikasa incorporarse de la cama sin mucha dificultad. Se puso los zapatos al instante en el que bajó y se aproximó a la puerta acomodándose la cola que caballo que prácticamente estaba inexistente entre las puntas. Iba a seguirla para poder irse pero fue detenido por la mano de la enfermera en su hombro, quien sólo tomó unos segundos en los que pudo haber salido del cuarto de enfermería para poder entregarle a Eren el mismo inhalador que hizo que Mikasa usara en su combulsión.

Miró el aparato en su mano con cierta curiosidad. La verdad no era mala idea quedarse con él, puesto que en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que creía saber. Mejor era prevenir que lamentar, de todos modos.

Volvió a erguir su paso detrás de Mikasa cuando se propuso a salir de la enfermería. Trató de estar lo más cerca de ella por si acaso presentaba otra reacción como el desmayo.

—¿No tenías práctica de fútbol? —Mikasa preguntó al notar que Eren la seguía de camino al departamento.

Eren suspiró.

—No iré —confirmó—. Coach me dio permiso para ausentarme mientras cuido de ti.

Mikasa rodó los ojos.

—Eren, estoy bien.

Sin embargo, Eren no respondió. Ella debería saber que aún no le había contestado su pregunta de hace rato. Tan sólo la miró de reojo mientras que ésta trataba de mantenerse relajada y con su semblabte estoico predominando en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con calma—. ¿Por qué estás tan extraña hoy?

Mikasa bajó la mirda hacia el suelo y tan sólo musitó—: Por nada.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El techo era la cosa más interesante en esos momentos.

Mikasa pudo jurar que hasta se movía. Era eso o que los mareos continuaban a pesar de que estaba echada en la cama por órdenes de Eren que afirmó que se encargaría de la cena de ésa noche. Estaba sola en su cuarto, pero no podía identificar por completo la presencia de su Selena junto a ella; quizás el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta le hacía dudar.

En un intento de suspirar y reiterarle por millonésima vez a su hermano que se sentía bien como para cocinar, él simplemente la jaló de las manos y la llevó a su cuarto, recostándola en su cama dedicándole unas regañinas como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Luego de verlo salir por la puerta de su recámara, rodó los ojos con la exasperación marcada en su rostro y se dedicó a lo más entretenido que podía hacer: ver el techo.

Su teléfono a su lado vibraba con furor, pero el miedo a verlo era intachable que incluso estaba pensando seriamente en arrojarlo por la ventana.

Frunció el ceño mirando de reojo el aparato reposando sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. El constante acoso del extraño que le escribía estaba comenzando a asustarla, y lo peor es que no podía asegurarse de quién se podría tratar. Toda la mañana estuvo hartamente consternada y pensativa luego de haber recibido la tercera y última respuesta proveniente del mismo número que le había escrito hace dos noches.

La segunda fue leve y estúpida ante sus ojos. Aunque debió admitir a pesar de que le costara por su orgullo que la dejó algo pensativa.

Número desconocido: "Mikasa Ackerman, ¿tienes miedo de mí o es que no tienes crédito en el teléfono?". _Recibido el martes 29 de marzo las 5:17pm._

Claramente había mostrado muestras de burla hacia ella, pero ninguna de esa palabras eran peores que las de la mañana del día presente.

**Número desconocido:** "No te hagas la mosquita muerta, Ackerman. Sé que me estás leyendo en este preciso momento en el que te debes estar preparando para salir al colegio con tu «hermano». Por cierto, dale un feliz cumpleaños. Qué bueno que no esté planeando una fiesta para él, ¿y para qué gastar energías?, si su «hermana» se encargará de ello con sus nuevos amiguitos. Te daré un consejo, que la fiestecita valga la pena o tu «hermano» estará decepcionado". _Recibido hoy a las 7:13am._

Y, con las manos temblorosas por la rabia, Mikasa soltó el teléfono dejando que rebotara sobre la cama. El resto fue vestirse con los nervios de punta clavados en sus sentidos, demostrando nada más que debilidad que no supo más que hacer que reprimírsela.

Tal fue el espanto que recibió del acoso del extraño que prefirió no llevarse el teléfono a clases por ninguna razón en el mundo. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, acostada en su cama, mirando el aparato con un semblante analítico. Vibraba cada poco constantemente y la luz LED se encendía indicando que recibía algo. En ése momento se arrepintió de nunca haber señalado la diferencia de colores de cuando tenía un mensaje, llamada o notificación de cualquier cosa.

Cansándose de mirar el aparato como si su tacto quemara, acercó su mano adonde estaba y lo tomó con ella. El teléfono vibraba entre sus manos y ante el tacto se encendió, dejando a relucir una llamada entrante de un teléfono que Mikasa no tenía registrado. Extrañada atendió a la llamada y se pegó el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Hola? —habló, utilizando un tono de voz bajo para que Eren desde fuera no escuchara, aunque ella se imaginaba que él no debía estarle prestando atención.

En la otra línea no se oyó nada, ni siquiera una posible radiación por la señal. Mikasa abrió los ojos grandes y frunció las cejas. Preguntando otra vez sobre la llamada, seguidamente escuchó el pitido incesante que sólo indicaba que la llamada había terminado.

Manteniendo aún el teléfono sobre la oreja, observó con confusión hacia la infinidad y luego soltó el aparato sobre la cama. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera caer en la superficie, el teléfono volvió a vibrar incesantemente. Sabiendo de qué se trataba, Mikasa lo tomó rápida y ágilmente en una mano y se lo pegó en una oreja.

—¿Hola? —exigió alzando más su voz.

Había visto el número y parecía ser el mismo que el de antes. Y, haciéndose espejo de la situación anterior, nadie contestó en el interlocutor.

Sin esperar a que el pitido de tranque llegara, Mikasa cortó la llamada y dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama contra el peso de la gravedad. Esperó unos cinco segundos, diez, quince y la llamada de vuelta nunca más llegó; suspiró con pesadumbre y se pasó las manos por la cara intentando disipar su frustración.

Se dejó caer en la cama suavemente en el momento justo en que la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a Eren cargando con dos platos en sus brazos. Reparando en que obviamente él necesitaba ayuda, Mikasa hizo gesto de ponerse de pie, pero Eren se le adelantó dejando los platos encima de la cama.

Con curiosidad observó el plato que estuviera vacío de no ser porque tenía cubiertos encima. Mikasa levantó la mirada hacia él y lo observó con una ceja alzada, obviamente preguntándose dónde estaba su comida. Eren sonrió con inocencia mientras volvía a salir de la habitación y pocos segundos después regresaba con una enorme caja de pizza de tamaño familiar. Procesando la información que estaba recibiendo, lo comprendió todo: Eren no pudo cocinar nada y tuvo que pedir una pizza grande para los dos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó notando la cara de ella—. Quería hacer pasta, pero simplemente no me salía —sonrió rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Entonces ordené una pizza y aquí la ves.

Mikasa inspeccionó la comida que abarcaba todo el centro entre Eren y ella, siendo ésta la única cosa que los separaba, y suspiró.

Eren notando eso, frunció el ceño e inquirió—: ¿No quieres?

—No es eso —afirmó ella—. Es que... es mucho, Eren.

Rodó los ojos.

—Hey, tú hoy comerás como si no lo hubieras hecho en meses, por eso compré la extra grande familiar. Así que... —Tomó un triángulo de pizza y lo ubicó en el plato virgen de Mikasa, para proceder a mirarla retadoramente—... te comes eso.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No tengo otra opción?

—No —dijo él tomando su propio triángulo y dejándolo reposar sobre su plato.

Suspiró rindiéndose, dignándose a cortar un pedazo de su triángulo con los cubiertos para llevárselo a su boca. Por el rabo del ojo obseró la caja de pizza prácticamente entera y puso ojos de exasperación. Obviamente no se comería todo eso sola; quizás Eren se comería la mitad sólo por dejarle el resto a ella, por no decir que se pase un poco más sin darse cuenta, pero en verdad ella no quería nada de eso. El hambre no le entraba ni por la nariz cuando respiraba, y cuando probó un poco de la pizza, simplemente la masticó y tragó con obligación.

—Olvidé decírtelo —dijo Eren—, la enfermera me dejó unas vitaminas para que te las tomaras.

—Está bien.

Continuó comiéndose unos dos triángulos más mientras que Eren ya iba por el quinto, más o menos. Miró la hora en su reloj que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche y enarcó una ceja.

—Eren, ¿hoy daban tu show favorito? —inquirió.

—Así es. Nuevo episodio.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a preguntar—: ¿A qué hora?

—A las ocho.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?

—Son las siete y cincueta y siete.

El joven Jeager abrió sus ojos aguamarina tan grandes como un plato, demostrando que estaba sorprendido y que por poco se le pasaba la hora. Dándose un leve zape en la frente, gruñó.

—¡Diablos, por poco!

Tomando sus cubiertos, comenzó a cortar rápida y desesperadamente otras tres porciones de pizza y las colocó sobre su plato, que tomó en manos dispuesto a salir de la habitación de la morena.

—¡Espero que te comas todo eso! —profirió él en voz alta luego de que accedió en los pasillos con destino a la sala de estar.

Mikasa bufó por lo bajo y continuó consumiendo otras porciones más, hasta donde le cupieron en el estómago. Luego de un rato, miró con pena el único pedazo de pizza que quedó en la caja y suspiró, indispuesta a comérselo; con mucho esfuerzo se llevó seis pedazos sin querer hacerlo y ahora que quedaba uno no sabía si dejarlo ahí, ocultando su pecado, o dárselo a Eren para que no se perdiera.

Suspirando, tomó la caja en manos y salió de su habitación llegando a la sala, donde notó que Eren miraba con emoción la pantalla del televisor frente a él. Imágenes de tropas militares con espadas, pistolas y cañones se mostraban en pantalla mientras atacaban a unos monstruos colosales que con parsimonia y cierta torpeza se aproximaban hacia la ciudad que ellos protegían. Ella rodó los ojos sintiendo que Eren estaba demasiado obsesionado con ésa serie y, sin dudarlo más, le extendió la caja de pizza con el contenido pobre, misma que él analizó por unos cortos segundos y luego regresó su mirada apasionada hacia la televisión.

—Te faltó eso —arguyó lo obvio.

—No quiero más —contestó ella—. ¿No quieres comértela?

Con sus dedos, Eren señaló el plato a su lado y ella reparó en él, notando el contenido de un triángulo de pizza entero, sin consumir.

Entendiendo la indirecta de Eren, tomó el plato de él y el pedazo de pizza que estaba en la caja, poniéndolo sobre éste junto al que Eren dejó, para proceder a llevarlos al refrigerador con el fin de que las comerían en otro momento.

Eren miró su acción desde el sofá de la sala y sonrió.

—¿Las dejarás para desayuno?

—Sí —contestó ella.

Sin ánimos de acompañar a Eren para ver su serie, puesto que se sentía cansada después de todo lo que había pasado, regresó a su habitación profiriendo un "Buenas noches" hacia su hermano, que fue devuelto a la espera de unos segundos.

Bostezando ingresó a su cuarto y buscó el baño del mismo con deseos de lavarse los dientes, las manos y la cara para prepararse para dormir. Al salir divisó el plato y los cubiertos con indicios de pizza y arrugó con labios, sintiendo la pesadumbre de pereza, prefiriendo dejarlos reposados sobre su cómoda para a la mañana siguiente sacarlos de ahí.

Se tumbó sobre la cama relajando todos sus músculos y miembros, como siempre lo hacía cuando se preparaba para dormir. Apagó la luz de su habitación desde el interruptor sobre el cabecero de su cama y tomó las cobijas, reposándolas sobre su cuerpo menudo que había empezado a retomar sus colores mediante su recuperación y su consumo de comida que hacía de las suyas con paciencia.

Antes de conseguir cerrar los ojos con la ambición de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, no supo por qué, pero tuvo un presentimiento con respecto a su teléfono. Desde que había recibido la llamada en la que nadie respondió del otro lado, no lo tomó para revisar si tenía algo más o, quién sabe, si recibió algún mensaje del estimado que realizó tal llamada. Girándose sobre su mismo cuerpo, en dirección hacia su mesita de noche, divisó el aparato móvil y lo tomó en sus manos, deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil del Android que estaba bloqueado con un panel de puntos.

Miró la parte superior de la pantalla, fijándose en las notificaciones, donde reparó en que sólo tenía mensajes. Frunció el ceño sintiendo que el mal presentimiento crecía en el interior de su pecho y, decidida pero con sueño, abrió la mensajería notando que tenía al menos unos seis mensajes de distintos números.

Uno de ellos era de Sasha, agradable según su juicio:

**Sasha:** "¡Mikasa, cielos, estoy que me muero de un infarto con todo lo sucedido! Armin y yo acabamos de salir de arquería y estábamos preocupados por todo. ¿Cómo te sientes?". _Recibido hoy a las 5:59pm._

Sonriente agradeció el mensaje y a la vez se sintió culpable por no haberle contestado nunca. Dándole igual, tipeó con sus dedos sobre la pantalla una respuesta que era mejor que se recibiera más tarde que nunca.

**Yo:** "Gracias por preocuparse. Estoy bien, sólo fue un desmayo por anemia; no volverá a suceder, eso espero". _Enviado ahora mismo._

Volviéndose a la bandeja de entrada, navegó por la mensajería y recayó en el siguiente mensaje que le había llegado después del de Sasha. Teniendo el número registrado, no le costó reconocerlo.

**Armin:** "¡Mika! ¡Hoy Christa entró en el laboratorio como loca diciéndole a Eren sobre algo que te había pasado! Tal vez no lo creas, pero nos preocupamos mucho y a la hora de extracurriculares le pedí a Sasha más información de ello, pero parecía que ni ella sabía mucho. Salimos hace poco, por favor contesta si estás mejor". _Recibido hoy a las 6:07pm._

Repitiendo lo mismo que con Sasha, Mikasa se dedicó a contestar su mensaje.

**Yo:** "Hey, Armin. No te preocupes demasiado, me faltaban vitaminas. Me siento bien ahora que Eren me obligó a tragarme unas galletas en la enfermería y luego en la cena compró pizza. Nos vemos mañana en clases". _Enviado ahora mismo._

Seguidamente, accedió al otro mensaje, ésta vez de Christa.

**Christa:** "¡Vaya, no sabes cuánto me costó conseguir tu número! No sabía que Sasha lo tenía *suspiro*. Cómo sea... Tremendo susto me has dado ésta tarde, Mikasa. Coach y yo te llevamos a la enfermería, por si acaso no sabías. Espero que te sientas bien". _Recibido hoy a las 7:01pm._

**Yo:** "No tenías por qué haberte preocupado tanto, no fue más que una simple anemia... a todos les sucede alguna vez, supongo. Me siento mejor, Christa. Gracias por todo". _Enviado ahora mismo._

El cuarto mensaje le pareció curioso, puesto que no lo tenía registrado en su directorio. Tuvo dudas al principio del sólo hecho de abrirlo, pero en un descuido de su dedo que se movió sin planearlo, tipeó sobre éste, haciéndolo.

Tras leerlo, suspiró y enarcó una ceja con burla.

**Número desconocido:** "Christa me obligó a hacer esto... Ah, soy Ymir. Menuda caída la que tuviste en clases. Por un momento llegué a pensar que el cabrón de coach te gritó demasiado fuerte y tuviste un impacto que te dejó tirada en el suelo (las blasfemias que te decía se debieron oír en Sina). Bien, oye, ¿podrías prestarme la tarea de química del martes? Olvidé que no la copié *sonrisa ladina*, claro, si es que vas a clases mañana...". _Recibido hoy a las 7:10pm._

Sonrió ante las palabras irónicas de Ymir y simplemente se dedicó a contestarle.

**Yo:** "Hey, guardé el número. ¿Él me gritó? Pues ni lo recuerdo, no tenía cabeza en ése momento, ya ves. Sí, te la prestaré; iré a clases mañana, no me pasó nada grave como para no hacerlo". _Enviado ahora mismo._

Hasta donde podía darse cuenta, las personas que le escribían eran nada más y nada menos que con las que se estaba comenzando a llevar bien: sus candidatas de amistad. A decir verdad, fue tierno que se preocuparan por lo que le había pasado y hubiesen dedicado algo de tiempo sólo para tipearle un par de mensajes que, aunque no respondió al tiempo estimado porque todavía se sentía debilitada, fue por demás de agradable el haberse imaginado que les estaba escribiendo después de recién haber recibido cálidamente sus deseos de bienestar o preguntas con respecto a su salud.

De Armin no se sorprendió mucho. Él era un muy buen amigo suyo, por no decir que era el mejor y el único, si descontaba a Eren de la lista. Como tuvo la cabeza en el aire casi todo el día, y más cuando regresó a casa y Eren la obligó a ducharse y luego a reposar un rato mientras él se encargaba de "hacer" la cena, no se esperó que Armin y, mucho menos, que Sasha y sus amigas le escribieran.

Ciegamente salió de la conversación de su nueva agregada a la agenda telefónica y accedió al siguiente mensaje, mismo que no era de ningún número como tal, sino más bien de notificación de la red móvil, avisándole que había tenido llamadas perdidas de un número que no tenía registrado entre las siete y las siete treinta de la noche. Mikasa supuso que era de la misma persona que le había discado y ella atendió sin conseguir escuchar por primera vez la voz de su receptor.

Repitiendo la misma acción, accedió al último mensaje que tenía en la bandeja de entrada, sin fijarse siquiera de quién era.

"Qué rara suena tu voz, Mikasa Ackerman. ¿Te sientes bien o es que la caída te afecto el habla?". _Recibido hoy a las 7:45pm._

Frunciendo el ceño confundida por el extraño contenido. Parecía que el mensaje era de parte del mismo que la había llamado y no fue hasta que levantó la mirada hacia donde debería salir el remitente de tal cosa que le resultó curioso que el número no estuviera registrado, así como el del mismo número del extraño que la llamó. Pero un hecho más curioso que hizo que se le helara la sangre era que ya tenía una conversación abierta con él.

Releyendo el contenido del chat, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que ése mismo número, ése mismo que la había llamado minutos antes de haber recibido el mensaje, era de parte de nada más y nada menos que del extraño que la había venido acosando desde el día anterior.

Las manos de nuevo empezaron a temblarle sin querer haciendo que soltara el teléfono encima de su pecho.

Estuvo todo el bendito día pensando sobre quién podría tratarse, sin llegar a alguna conclusión debido a su poca, corta y distante relación con las personas y, aunque el primer mensaje que había recibido dejaba indicios de que pudo haber leído su diario, las únicas dos personas que lo llegaron a leer antes de que sus páginas se perdieran en el contenedor de basura no parecían guardar intenciones de fastidiarle.

Vamos, era obvio: una parecía Dios y la otra pareció caletrearse lo que leyó sin haberlo hecho realmente, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada con su comida.

Pasándose las manos por la cara, se armó de valor para quitarse el repentino miedo que sintió y tomó su teléfono de nuevo entre sus manos, tipeándole la primera respuesta al número desconocido.

**Yo:** "¿Quién eres?". _Enviado ahora mismo._

Soltándolo otra vez como si el tacto quemara, Mikasa se mordió la uña del pulgar mirando desde la penumbra de su habitación hacia el techo de su cuarto, preguntándose si había sido buena idea dejar de rehusarse a responder algo.

Como si ella lo hubiera deseado —cosa que no fue así—, la respuesta del desconocido le llegó rápidamente. Mikasa, sin dudarlo, tipeó su teléfono hasta acceder a su conversación:

**Número desconocido:** "Es muy pronto para saberlo, Ackerman. Hay bastante tiempo de sobra para conocer a éste insignificante extraño, ¿no lo crees? Y hasta que por fin das la cara. No puedo dejar de imaginarme tu cara de miedo justo ahora. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigues de tu caída? ¿No me digas que eso lo hiciste por mí? Tenías que haberlo hecho en mis pies, sobre tus rodillas". _Recibido justo ahora._

Sin tener más ganas de responderle, Mikasa decidió apagar su teléfono ésa noche, dejándolo reposar en su sitio. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

**HOOOOLIIIIS *U*.**

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Quise publicar el capítulo antes pero ando ciertamente enredada con otros asuntos del colegio, que gracias a Dios no son exámenes, pero me sacan gran parte del tiempo en un simple día y agotan mi energía por montón. Y acá donde estoy, me duele todo el cuerpo, créanme ;-;**

**Eeeen fin. Comentaré un poco del capítulo, como prometí que lo haría. En el pasado sabemos que Mika se desmayó, ¿no? Obviamente en éste se descubre que está bien y que sólo fue un desmayo por estrés y anemia, al menos. La razón de todo esto fue sencilla: el tipo extraño que ha comenzado a escribirle la asustó como a una gatita. Bien, siento que está OoC e hice todo lo posible para que ella no se viera así; no estoy segura de ello, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que me siento satisfecha con este capítulo, puesto que al fin nos estamos aproximando al nudo poco a poco. La cosa va un poco lenta, sí ;u; pero me agrada eso, ya que no quiero que sea algo corto y aburrido. Quiero hacer, con Dear Stranger, una _historia_.**

**Bien, dejando a un lado mis raras y tontas ambiciones xD... ¡Feliz semana santa! No puedo creer que estoy de "vacaciones" de mi colegio infernal.**

**Como sea, ya que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer aquí xD... ¡Nos veremos pronto, chicos!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


End file.
